Melody In Love
by manlylittledeer
Summary: [CHAPTER 8 UPDATE!] Mengeksplorasi seluruh imajinasi untuk menciptakan suatu harmoni yang indah adalah kebiasaan Luhan. Skandal yang menghambat perilisan album, kisah cinta yang begitu rumit dan dunia yang tidak adil menghiasi hidup seorang Luhan. HUNHAN CHANBAEK KAISOO
1. The Unpredictable Moment

Chapter 1

Melody In Love

Created by : manlylittledeer

Cast : Luhan, Ooh Sehoon, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin (tiap chapter tokoh bisa nambaXD )

Pairing : HunHan, pair crack ChanHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo

Rate : T (aman buat semua umur XD )

Lenght : 1 of ?

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik orangtuanya masing-masing. Puput cuma minjem nama dan ini murni hasil imajinasi puput =))

Warning! Boyslove, typo(s) dimana-mana, yaoi

Hallo puput author baru nih hehehe mulai dari kebiasaan sering baca fanfiction tiba-tiba muncul keinginan buat bikin fanfiction=)) maunya sih bikin mature cuma takut feelnya gadapet hahaay XD yaudah daripada banyak ngomong mangga dibacaa

NO PLAGIARISM!

HAPPY READING ^^

* * *

**The unpredictable moment**

Beginilah keseharianku. Hanya berkutat dengan not balok dan piano. Entah kenapa piano sudah menjadi canduku. Kurasa aku rela melakukan apapun jika aku diberi waktu lebih dari 24jam untuk bermain piano setiap harinya. Disaat jari jemariku menekan tuts piano dan nada-nada indah tercipta, aku merasa inilah sumber kebahagiaanku satu-satunya. Namun, itu dulu. Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang menghilangkan konsentrasiku saat bermain piano. Pikiranku menjadi kacau dan tak menentu. Ya Tuhan, apa salahku hingga Kau mempertemukanku dengan dirinya?

"Luar biasa! Permainanmu memuaskan dan hampir mencapai kata sempurna!"

"Bagaimana mungkin remaja berumur 17 tahun sudah bisa memainkan lagu sesulit itu?"

Inilah Luhan. Setiap hari disuguhi dengan berbagai macam pujian dan senyuman bangga karena permainan piano Luhan yang yah bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata. Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan pujian-pujian yang selalu menjadi penyemangatnya disaat latihan piano. Luhan rela mengambil _homeschooling_ agar ia bisa lebih banyak dirumah dan menciptakan lagu-lagu baru. Klasik, jazz, populer, latin semuanya ia bisa mainkan dengan baik. Luhan bahkan pernah pingsan diatas piano saat konser karena kerasnya waktu latihan. Namun, itu tidak masalah. Selama itu berhubungan dengan piano, berapapun lamanya akan Luhan lakukan.

Malam ini Luhan diundang untuk menghadiri suatu acara konser berkelas. _Crescendo,_ merupakan sebuah grup musik yang beranggotakan tiga orang yakni Kyungsoo,Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dimana Kyungsoo bermain piano, Chanyeol bermain gitar dan Baekhyun menjadi sang vokalis. Luhan sangat bersemangat menghadiri acara ini terutama karena ia merupakan fans berat dari Chanyeol. Luhan sudah berdiri didepan gedung konser dengan berdebar-debar. Dirinya tidak menyangka ia akan melihat Chanyeol secara langsung bahkan dari pihak _Crescendo_ yang mengusulkan untuk mengundang Luhan adalah Chanyeol sendiri. Luhan memantapkan dirinya dan dengan pasti masuk kedalam gedung pertunjukkan _Crescendo. _ Luhan memandang takjub kearah panggung. Desain yang begitu mewah, yah ia memang sering mengadakan konser dengan desain panggung yang mewah namun disaat Luhan konser ia tidak begitu mempedulikan panggungnya. Disaat Luhan sedang asik memperhatikan panggung tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya

"Apakah kau Luhan?" Luhan sontak menoleh kebelakang dan mengangguk perlahan

"Ayo ikuti aku. _Crescendo _menunggumu diruang ganti"Orang itu langsung berjalan kearah luar dan Luhan mengikutinya dengan berdebar-debar. IS IT TRUE? OHMYGOD _CRESCENDO_ IS LOOKING FOR ME! Luhan mengikuti sambil tersenyum-senyum dan membayangkan bagaimana bentuk wajah Chanyeol, lebarnya mulut Chanyeol saat tersenyum lebar, bagaimana keringat Chanyeol membasahi badannya dan menambah kesan seksi, bagaimana hangatnya pelukan Chanyeol saat memeluknya dengan erat. What.. ini terlalu jauh dari topik. Luhan terus mengikuti orang itu yang Luhan yakini sebagai manajer _Crescendo_. Luhan sampai didepan sebuah pintu dan ditempel dengan nama _Crescendo_

"Silahkan masuk. Mereka sudah menunggumu daritadi,aku ada keperluan sebentar kau tidak apa-apa masuk sendiri bukan?" Luhan mengangguk dan membungkukkan badan sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

Hampir lima menit Luhan masih setia terdiam didepan pintu. Saat Luhan sudah siap untuk mengetuk pintu, ia menarik tangannya kembali dan memeriksa apakah penampilannya sudah pantas untuk bertemu _Crescendo_. Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam '_come on Luhan. Don't waste your time' _dan disaat Luhan ingin mengetuk pintu

"HEEY KAU LUHAN BUKAN?" teriak Chanyeol sambil berlari mendekati Luhan. Waw suatu kebetulan yang tak terduga. "kenapa tidak masuk? Asal kau tau aku sudah cukup lama menunggumu but never mind. Ayo masuk!"Chanyeol langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dan dengan semangat membuka pintu

"Look! Akhirnya orang yang kita tunggu datang juga"ujar Chanyeol senang sambil menuntun Luhan ke salah satu tempat duduk yang ada diruangan itu. Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum canggung dan menahan debaran dihati karena tangan Chanyeol yang memegang erat tangannya. Dengan perlahan Luhan melepaskan pegangan tangan Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan senyuman lebar Chanyeol. Terlihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendekati Luhan dengan semangat

"Hai! Kau tentu tau siapa aku bukan? Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan mu"ucap Baekhyun senang sambil menjabat erat tangan Luhan.

"A..ah iya senang bertemu denganmu Baekhyun-ssi"Baekhyun menggerak-gerakan telunjuknya sambil menggeleng

"Cukup panggil aku dengan Baekhyun saja. Kita ini saudara" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar

"Aku Kyungsoo, Baek memang menganggap semua musisi itu sebagai saudaranya"Kyungsoo menimpali. Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

* * *

-Luhan POV-

Wah betapa ramahnya mereka semua. Aku pikir mereka akan sombong karena kepopuleran mereka. Terlebih lagi Chanyeol, tanpa ragu ia menggenggam erat tanganku saat masuk keruangan ini. ohGod this is so unpredictable. Disini aku benar-benar merasa menjadi adik dari mereka semua, yah memang kuakui akulah yang termuda diantara mereka semua sedangkan yang tertua adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol duduk disebelahku sambil bersenandung sebuah lagu, ah aku rasa aku mengenal lagu tersebut. Ah ya, itu Prelude. Lagu klasik yang menggunakan metode jari yang sama namun menghasilkan nada-nada yang indah. Aku memejamkan mataku sambil mencoba merasakan dan menikmati senandung Chanyeol namun tiba-tiba senandung itu berhenti

"Hey Luhan apa kau mengantuk?"aku membuka mataku dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol

"Ah aniyo, aku hanya menikmati senandung yang kau lantunkan barusan" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar

"Baru senandungku saja sudah membuatmu menikmatinya apalagi kau mendengar suara gitar yang kupetik? Mungkin saja kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana surga itu"

"Percaya diri sekali kau Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengikuti pembicaraan aku dan Chanyeol sambil mencibir

"Apa-apaan kau Byun Baekhyun" jawab Chanyeol sambil menjitak Baekhyun lalu langsung berlari menghindari kejaran Baekhyun. Aku hanya duduk sambil memperhatikan mereka berdua yang begitu asyik. Ah, lucu sekali mereka. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul stengah tujuh yang tandanya bahwa 30menit lagi konser _Crescendo_ akan dimulai. Terlihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memulai latihan mereka. Musik memang merubah segalanya, wajah mereka bertiga menjadi teduh dan terasa nyaman. Mereka sangat menikmati musik yang mereka hasilkan, begitu tenggelam dengan dunianya sendiri. Penjiwaan yang mereka keluarkan begitu kuat membuatku ikut terbawa suasana. Inilah yang membuatku mengidolakan mereka. Mereka tidak peduli akan apapun, mereka mengeksplorasi musik mereka dan menjiwai musik tersebut tanpa paksaan. Baekhyun yang begitu mendalami lagu tersebut saat menyanyikannya. Oh Tuhan, suara Baekhyun begitu sempurna. Setelah latihan beberapa lagu, Kyungsoo menghampiriku

"Hey, bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah penampilan tadi memuaskan?"Aku mengangguk dengan semangat

"Jika nanti kalian dipanggung seperti tadi kurasa akan ada encore dari penonton"Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan senyum yang khas

"Kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan tapi terimakasih" Aku mengangguk. Ah iya dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Aku tidak melihat mereka pergi? Ah, mungkin bertemu dengan manajer mereka. Aku tetap terdiam di tempat duduk sampai handphone bergetar, ada pesan masuk

**From : Ooh Sehun**

**Hey apakah acara sudah dimulai? Jangan pulang malam-malam. Arraseo?**

Aku tersenyum membaca pesan dari guru les piano ku. Entah kenapa dia selalu begitu memperhatikan dan mengkhawatirkanku. Mungkin dia merasa bertanggung jawab karena dia guruku

**To : Ooh Sehun**

**Ah entahlah kurasa aku akan pulang malam karena aku akan meminta Chanyeol mengantarku pulang kkk~**

-message sent-

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari handphone dan berjalan keluar. Kurasa aku akan mencari minum dulu, tenggorokanku benar-benar kering sekarang. Aku memilih keluar gedung dan membeli minum di Family Mart. Ah untung saja gedung ini berseberangan dengan Family Mart. Aku mengecek jam, 15menit lagi akan dimulai sebaiknya aku bergegas. Aku menyebrang kembali dan menghabiskan minumanku lalu masuk kedalam gedung. Aku langsung mengambil tempat duduk dan tidak kembali ke ruang ganti karena aku takut mengganggu persiapan _Crescendo._

Drrt! Drrt! Ini pasti Sehun

**From : Ooh Sehun**

**Ya, selamat bersenang-senang. Tapi jangan sampai larut malam.**

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Aku namja bahkan ssang namja tapi Sehun selalu memperlakukanku seperti seorang yeoja

**To : Ooh Sehun**

**Yaa! Aku namja, pulang larut malam itu hakku :p**

Aku memasukkan kembali handphone dan mengecek jam di pergelangan tanganku. 5 menit lagi akan mulai. Tiba-tiba lampu dimatikan, dapat kulihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masuk perlahan keatas panggung dan lampu dinyalakan

-tobecontinued-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Melody in Love

Created by : manlylittledeer

Cast : Luhan, Ooh Sehoon, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

Pairing : HUNHAN, pair crack CHANHAN, CHANBAEK, KAISOO

Rate : T :3

Lenght : 2 of ?

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan kecuali Luhan milik puput :3 hehe engga ding milik orang tua mereka :) dan ini murni hasil imajinasi puput yaa. bukan plagiat!

**WARNING! BOY X BOY! YAOI! **

**NO PLAGIARISM! **

duh mianhaeyo, puput gatau kenapa apdet chapter barusan jadi aneh gitu. ini puput update ulang ya. makasi reviewnya buat, ruriminhaha, Min Hi, DahsyatNyaff dan brella500. dijamin baca chapter ini puas soalnya ini chapter panjang pake bangeeet :3 daripada banyak omong yuk langsung baca :3

HAPPY READING!

* * *

**When you fallin' down even you never fly**

Luhan POV-

"_Hello everybody! I'm so glad to see you tonight at our concert. We've try hard for this concert so hope you can enjoy our concert"_ ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum senang dan sedikit kaget melihat Luhan sudah duduk di bangku paling depan alias benar-benar didepan mereka bertiga.

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menundukkan badannya lalu mencari posisi masing-masing. Baekhyun terlihat begitu percaya diri dengan senyum lebarnya. Chanyeol begitu bersemangat dengan gitar ditangannya dan Kyungsoo terlihat begitu senang duduk dihadapan pianonya. Baekhyun terlihat memalingkan muka karena terbatuk lalu berdeham

"Hallo penampilan pertama kami membawakan lagu Celine Dion – Heart Will Go On. Selamat menikmati penampilan kami , _Crescendo!" _Luhan dan para penonton lain bertepuk tangan dengan semangat. Sebagai intro Kyungsoo memainkan pianonya, jari-jari lentik Kyungsoo begitu lincah menekan tuts. Disusul dengan Chanyeol sebagai melodi dan Kyungsoo sebagai harmoni. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menghayati musik tersebut dan mulai bernyanyi. Suara Baekhyun membuat seluruh penonton didalam gedung konser tersebut terhanyut oleh suasana. Pandangan mata mereka terpaku terhadap tiga namja diatas panggung yang sedang menunjukkan bakatnya. Disaat lagu mencapai klimaks dan selesai, semua penonton bangkit berdiri dan memberikan encore

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!" Luhan bahkan saking semangatnya sampai ikut berteriak. Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berdiri di bagian depan panggung. Para penonton sudah mulai kembali duduk. Lalu Kyungsoo mengambil mike dan berdeham

"Terimakasih, tapi itu belum seberapa dengan penampilan kami selanjutnya"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah percaya diri ketiga idolanya. Ah ini saja sudah bisa membuat semua penonton terpaku dan merinding mendengarnya apalagi selanjutnya? Lagu kedua mereka membawakan lagu Hark! The herald Angels Sing mengingat Natal sebentar lagi tiba. Luhan tersenyum miris mengingat sebentar lagi akan natal, hah bisakah ia tertidur sepanjang hari pada tanggal 25 Desember dan bangun kembali pada tanggal 2 Januari? Ia sangat membenci hari Natal dan Tahun Baru. Sama seperti penampilan pertama, _Crescendo _mendapatkan standing applause serta encore. Baekhyun tetap memegang mikenya sambil tersenyum begitu bahagia

"Disini ada seseorang yang kami undang khusus untuk membantu penampilan kami hari ini. Para penonton sekalian pasti mengetahui dirinya, diusia yang baru menginjak 17tahun ia sudah menggemparkan para musisi-musisi seperti kami. Kami sangat mengharapkan kehadirannya diatas panggung bersama kami .. tuan Luhan" Luhan membelalakkan matanya kaget saat Baekhyun menyebut namanya. Terlihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memanggil dirinya tanpa suara. Waw, _Crescendo_ kalian hebat membuat Luhan sekarang berdebar-debar sangat kencang.

_"Wah, ada Luhan musisi muda itu disini?"_

_"Wah kita beruntung bisa menonton Luhan dan Crescendo sekaligus!"_

Bisik-bisik para penonton dibelakang Luhan mulai terdengar. Luhan meremas erat ujung jasnya lalu dengan mantap berdiri dan berjalan ke atas panggung. Luhan berjalan kikuk diatas panggung, mendekati Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menarik Luhan agar berdiri dekat dengan mike

"Aish, apa yang harus kukatakan?" bisik Luhan sambil memandang Baekhyun bingung. Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya memberikan mike kepada Luhan. Luhan dengan senyum terpaksa mengambil mike tersebut. Well, Luhan memang sudah terbiasa dengan konser yang begitu megah dan beribu-ribu penonton. Masalahnya adalah, ia benar-benar tidak tau apa yang ia harus lakukan sekarang. Luhan berdeham canggung

"Hai semuanya, sebelumnya aku sangat senang bisa berada satu panggung dengan idolaku sendiri, _Crescendo_." Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol begitu kaget mendengar penuturan Luhan. Jadi selama ini Luhan sang musisi terkenal merupakan salah satu dari ratusan ribu fans _Crescendo _diluar sana? "aku begitu kaget saat Baekhyun-ssi memanggilku keatas panggung namun disatu sisi aku sangat bahagia. Kurasa aku tidak akan berlama-lama."Luhan memberikan kembali mike tersebut kepada Baekhyun.

"Hem kira-kira kita minta Luhan bermain lagu apa ya? bagaimana dengan lagu aransemen Luhan yang terbaru, _Depends on you_ ?" Para penonton berteriak senang karena itu baru saja Luhan rilis seminggu yang lalu dan Luhan belum pernah menyanyikannya secara live. "Bagaimana Luhan-ssi?" Luhan tampak berpikir, Luhan suka tantangan maka ia menyanggupinya.

Luhan bersiap didepan piano, Baekhyun sudah memegang mikenya sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menonton dari samping panggung. Lagu _Depends on you _memang hanya menggunakan satu instrumen. Luhan mulai memainkan intro, semua penonton terhanyut dalam suasana

**"_ You're so beautiful, oh. No one can changes you in myheart. When you walking, when you talking, when you laughing yeah.. you're so pretty. Your smile make me goin'crazy. Oh God what's my fault? I'm so addicted wirh her now. Can't imagine the day when I can't see you. My life is depends on you. When you're sad, I feel sad. When you're happy, I feel happy. Oh, you are my baby. And now that you come to me and said you love me ohh.. I just stay and the word can't go out from my mouth. I hug you so tightly.. My life is depends on you.." _**

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo merasa sangat nyaman mendengar nyanyian Baekhyun dan dentingan piano Luhan. Oh God, that was so perfect! Luhan mengakhiri lagu tersebut dengan trinada oktaf yang begitu pelan. Setelah lagu benar-benar selesai semua penonton termasuk Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo begitu bersemangat bertepuk tangan, bersiul dan memberikan encore. Bahkan encore kali ini lebih meriah dari sebelumnya. Luhan berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dengan senyuman penuh kebahagiaan lalu bersama-sama menundukkan badan memberi hormat. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo masuk kembali kearea panggung

"OhmyGod.. kalian berdua sangat hebat" bisik Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun dan Luhan, sedangkan Luhan hanya tersipu malu. Konser terus berlanjut, Luhan memilih untuk melanjutkan menonton dari samping panggung. Tak terasa 3 jam sudah lewat, konser _Crescendo_ pun berakhir. Chanyeol, Baekhyun,Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan diruang ganti dengan snack-snack ringan dan minuman bersoda

"Daebak! Luhan, kau benar-benar seorang musisi hebat! Aku benar-benar terhanyut dalam dentingan pianomu!" puji Kyungsoo sambil menuang minuman bersoda ke gelas. Luhan tersenyum senang

"Ah kau berlebihan Kyungsoo-ssi"Kyungsoo mendecakkan lidahnya

"Panggil aku D.O saja. Aku merasa begitu akrab denganmu, entahlah mungkin karena kita sama-sama pianist?"Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, "D.O?"

"Iya, itu sebutanku saat aku belajar piano di luar negeri. Hanya beberapa teman dekat saja yang aku bolehkan memanggilku dengan nama sebutan itu, termasuk kau"

"Ah terimakasih kyung.. ah mian D.O" Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kyungsoo kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan handphone sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri diujung sana. Terlihat seperti bertengkar? Luhan yang merasa penasaran mencoba mendekati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan berpura-pura mengambil suatu barang dimeja rias dekat pintu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Luhan disitu.

"Oh ayolah Yeollie! Aku hanya berduet dengannya, hentikan sikap posesifmu" Chanyeol memegang kedua pipi Baekhyun

"Tetap saja. Aku cemburu melihat kedekatanmu dengan Luhan" Baekhyun menepuk pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut, Luhan terpaku ditempatnya. Ap-apa..?

"Ayolah. Kau sudah berumur 21tahun"

"Apa aku salah jika cemburu dengan _namjachingu_ku sendiri?"

Luhan benar-benar shock mendengar kata-kata terakhir Chanyeol. Apa? Jadi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun..? Luhan menahan sesak di dada dan air mata yang memaksa untuk turun. Tidak Luhan, kau tau? Kau harus kuat. Luhan sedikit berlari mengambil tasnya dan mendekati Kyungsoo

"Do-ah aku rasa aku demam. Kepalaku pusing dan mataku berair, aku boleh pulang duluan?"Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphone dan menatap Luhan cemas. Kyungsoo menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Luhan. Hangat

"Baiklah, apa perlu kuantar sampai rumah? Kurasa kau tidak akan kuat jika pulang sendiri"Luhan menggeleng. Tidak, ia ingin keluar dari gedung ini tanpa Kyungsoo,Baekhyun dan Chanyeol atau siapapun yang berhubungan dengan Crescendo lalu bisa menangis sepuasnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

"Aa..aku dijemput d.o-ah" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan khawatir

"Dijemput dengan siapa? Maaf terlalu banyak bertanya tapi aku ingin kau pulang dengan selamat"

"Luhan? Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya, "Cepat sekali? Apa kau sakit? Perlu obat? Aku membawa obat pusing, kau mau?" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menahan air mata sudah hampir jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Tidak Baekhyun, jangan mengkhawatirkanku seperti itu. Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam

"Aku tak apa-apa. Mungkin karena aku kelelahan terlalu banyak latihan piano. Asal kalian tahu, dalam sehari aku latihan selama 6jam jadi kurasa aku baru merasakan efeknya sekarang ."Luhan tertawa dengan terpaksa sedangkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo malah memandang Luhan dengan khawatir seakan-akan Luhan akan terjatuh pingsan secara tiba-tiba.

"Lalu, kau dijemput siapa Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam. Ah ya, siapa yang akan menjemputku?

"Aa.a..aku dijemput sama.. Sehun" Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya bingung

"Sehun? Ooh Sehun maksudmu?" Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Okey, aku pulang ya"Baekhyun memeluk Luhan dengan erat lalu menatap Luhan

"Aku sangat senang bisa berduet denganmu Luhan. Kuharap aku bisa berduet denganmu lagi"Luhan tersenyum miris mengingat tadi Chanyeol bertengkar dengan Baekhyun karena Luhan berduet dengan _namjachingu_nya .Ingat, namjachingu. Luhan tidak menjawab hanya mengangkat jempol kanannya sambil tersenyum. Luhan perlahan keluar dari ruang ganti tersebut. Ah, malangnya dirimu Luhan. Bahkan cintamu kandas sebelum dimulai. Tetes demi tetes air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ha,ha " Luhan tertawa sedangkan air mata terus turun dari matanya, "poor you.. Luhan" orang-orang yang melewati Luhan memandang aneh. Luhan tidak peduli, Luhan terus berjalan keluar gedung. Terus berjalan diatas trotoar. Tidak peduli dengan rintik salju yang turun perlahan. Terus berjalan sampai ke halte terdekat. Luhan hanya duduk dihalte tersebut, tidak peduli dengan bus-bus yang berhenti didepannya. Tidak peduli dengan jas dan kemejanya yang sudah basah kuyup karena terkena salju. Luhan hanya memandang kearah depan dengan pandangan kosong. Ah gelap, apakah lampu dihalte ini mati? Kenapa bumi terasa berguncang? Apakah gempa? OhTuhan.. tolong aku.

* * *

-_Crescendo_ side-

"Haah aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan, ia terlihat begitu pucat tadi" ujar Kyungsoo sambil memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas. Chanyeol hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo sedangkan Baekhyun sedang kekamar mandi. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Chanyeol karena sang dobi hanya diam semenjak Luhan pulang

"Chanyeol? Ada apa?" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo

"Apa?"Kyungsoo mendengus kesal

"Kau ini, ditanya malah bertanya balik"Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan tidak membalas perkataan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu melanjutkan beres-beres barang.

_Yo okay, sexy. Na hoksi molla gyeonggohaneunde! Jaldeureo! _

"Ah ini pasti kai" Kyungsoo begitu senang dan langsung menjawab telepon

"Yoboseyo, ah iya ini aku sudah mau selesai. MWO?Bagaimana bisa? Arraseo, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Ne,ne Jonginie" Kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan beres-beres. Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo

"Kenapa? laki-laki hitam itu tidak bisa menjemputmu?"Kyungsoo mendelik

"Hey dia tidak hitam hanya coklat"protes Kyungsoo mendengar penuturan Chanyeol lalu menghela nafas lagi, "Ya, eomma Jonginie sakitnya kambuh lagi" Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo lalu melanjutkan beres-beres. Baekhyun kembali dari kamar mandi dan ikut membantu membereskan barang mereka. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, mencuri sebuah ciuman dari pipi Baekhyun. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Baekhyun yang begitu chubby sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan melanjutkan membereskan barangnya. Kyungsoo memandang sepasang kekasih tersebut dengan datar dan melanjutkan membereskan barang. Setelah barang-barang mereka sudah masuk ke dalam tas, mereka langsung keluar dari ruang ganti dan mendatangi manajer mereka yang sibuk mengatur dan merapikan property.

"Taehyung-ah apakah kita sudah boleh pulang?" tanya Baekhyun "Aku sangat kelelahan dan mengantuk"Baekhyun menguap begitu lebar sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang sangat menggemaskan. Taehyung, manajer Crescendo menoleh dan memandang Crescendo dengan senyum yang begitu merekah

"Tentu saja kalian sudah boleh pulang. Aku sangat bangga dengan kalian, payment kalian akan aku transfer nanti. Baekhyun, minumlah vitamin jangan sampai kau sakit seperti dulu. Arraseo?" Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Taehyung. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya cemas

"Apa ada yang kau cemaskan Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat cemas dan gelisah sedari tadi. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sedih dan sama sekali tak berniat menceritakan alasan kenapa ia gelisah. Chanyeol memegang dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut

"Kau tidak sakit kan Baekkie?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil

"Kepalaku sedikit pusing, mungkin karena aku tidur terlalu larut malam kemarin"Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dengan mesra dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan penuh cinta

"Ya!ya!ya! jangan mengumbar kemesraan kalian didepanku" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah datar sedangkan Chanyeol malah menunjukkan senyum idiotnya.

* * *

-at the other side-

Sehun begitu frustasi saat ini, sampai pukul dua dini hari Luhan tidak membalas bahkan memberi kabar kepadanya. Sehun mencoba untuk tenang dan tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Mungkin saja pulsa Luhan habis? Atau baterai luhan low? Ayolah Sehun kau terlalu berlebihan jika kau berpikir Luhan dalam bahaya sekarang. Sehun menyesap kembali kopi hitam yang baru saja ia buat karena tidak bisa tidur mencemaskan Luhan. Sehun mengambil remote tv dan mulai menonton film. Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa fokus dengan film yang ada didepan matanya. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu khawatir dan mencemaskan Luhan namun persetan dengan alasan kenapa ia harus mencemaskan Luhan. Sehun duduk dengan gelisah, ia mengecek handphonenya kembali, menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kesal lalu membanting handphonenya kembali. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan! Sehun langsung mengambil mantel di dalam kamar lalu keluar rumah menuju rumah Luhan. Tak ia pedulikan dengan rintik salju yang begitu deras. Ia berlari dan terus berlari, tak peduli bahwa jarak rumahnya lumayan jauh dengan rumah Luhan. Luhan tinggal sendirian dirumah biasanya para maid akan datang pada pagi hari lalu pulang pada sore hari.

Sehun mengatur nafasnya yang masih tidak beraturan karena berlari cukup jauh. Sehun menggedor gerbang rumah Luhan dengan kencang. Keadaan rumah Luhan sangat gelap, pertanda bahwa sang pemilik rumah belum pulang. Sehun benar-benar bisa gila saat ini juga. Sehun mencoba menelpon Luhan namun nihil. Sehun memanjat gerbang rumah Luhan yang memang bisa dibilang cukup rendah lalu mengambil kunci rumah Luhan dibawah pot bunga yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu rumah Luhan.

Sehun membuka pintu rumah Luhan dan menyalakan lampunya. Sehun berlari keatas kamar dan mengecek siapa tahu ada Luhan yang sudah terlelap? Sehun terdiam dan tersadar, bahkan kunci rumah masih dibawah pot bunga dia malah mencari Luhan dikamar. _Such a fool. _ Sehun terduduk diatas kasur Luhan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Sehun benar-benar gila.

-Melody in Love-

* * *

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan karena cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan, dengan perlahan ia bangun dari tempat tidur dan tersadar bahwa ia tertidur dirumah Luhan. Sehun berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka dan berencana untuk mencari Luhan kembali. Terdengar bunyi telepon pertanda ada panggilan masuk, Sehun mengambil handphone dan mengangkatnya

"Yoboseyo"

_"HEY! KAU DIMANA! CEPAT KE BLACK PEARL STUDIO SEKARANG! AKU SUDAH MENUNGGUMU LEBIH DARI 2 JAM!"_ Sehun menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya dengan muka datar

_"B_isakah kau sedikit tenang? Aku bahkan baru bangun"ucap Sehun sambil menguap

"_MWO?! AKU BAHKAN SU—" _

"Aku akan bersiap-siap"pip! Sehun langsung mematikan sambungan, mencabut baterai handphonenya agar ia bisa tenang. Setelah Sehun membasuh mukanya Sehun beranjak keluar rumah dengan terburu-buru sepenuhnya namun sebelum Sehun keluar rumah, telepon rumah Luhan berdering. Sehun berhenti berlari, masuk kembali kedalam rumah untuk mengangkat telpon tersebut

"Yoboseyo"

"Apakah ini benar nomor telpon rumah Luhan?"

"Iya betul. Nuguya? Apa kau tahu Luhan berada dimana sekarang?"Sehun entah kenapa begitu terbawa emosi karena begitu gelisah memikirkan Luhan

"Ah mian sebelumnya, tapi ini siapa ya?"

"Aku Sehun"

"Sehun siapa?"

"Ooh Sehun"jawab Sehun dengan cepat

"Kau siapanya Luhan?" Sehun benar-benar kesal sekarang

"AKU NAMJACHINGU LUHAN! CEPAT KATAKAN DIMANA DIA SEKARANG BRENGSEK!" Orang di telepon terdengar seperti kaget mendengar penuturan dan berdeham

"Okay, datanglah ke rumahku sekarang"Sehun mendelik kesal

"Aku mana tahu rumahmu dimana bodoh?!"

"Ini aku hyungmu"Sehun membelalakkan matanya

"MWO?! Okay aku akan langsung kerumahmu" Sehun langsung menutup sambungan dan lalu berlari keluar rumah Luhan. Luhan, tunggu aku.

penasaraaan? review yukk~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Melody in Love

Created by : manlylittledeer

Cast : Luhan, Oh Sehoon, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo

Pairing : Official Pair HUNHAN CHANBAEK KAISOO

Rate : T (amaaaan :3)

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : semua cast milik orangtuanya dan Tuhan puput cuma minjem nama :) ini murni hasil imajinasi puput samasekali engga plagiat :3

**WARNING! BOY X BOY! YAOI!**

**HAPPY READING~**

Setelah seharian berkutat dengan laptop akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini :) silahkan dibacaa. maaf kalau agak aneh /absurdd/ dan typo dimana-mana dan feel gadapet dan cerita abal dan dan danlainlain :)

* * *

**At the end you still must to know about the truthness/ **

Chapter 3

"Dimana Luhan?!" Sehun langsung menerobos rumah hyungnya tanpa permisi dan langsung mendatangi sang pemilik rumah. Hyungnya terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan Sehun yang bisa dibilang sangat cepat

"Duduklah dahulu baru a—"

"DIMANA DIA SEKARANG KIM TAEHYUNG?" Kim Taehyung menghembuskan nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau ini, bertingkah seperti namjachingu nya saja. Ah ya kau memang namjachingu dia bukan? Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar bersama dengannya atau itu hanya bualanmu saja?" Sehun memutar bolamatanya, tanpa babibu langsung berjalan kearah kamar. Taehyung hanya terdiam dan tersenyum dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan tangannya melihat tingkah adiknya yang begitu gelisah jika menyangkut dengan Luhan. Sehun membuka kamar Taehyung namun nihil, ia langsung keluar dan membuka pintu kamar tamu. Disana dia, orang yang Sehun cari dari semalam sedang tertidur dengan pulas. Sehun mendekati Luhan dan mengenggam erat tangan Luhan. Luhan terlihat bergerak dengan gelisah

"Chan...yeol.. ke..napa.." Sehun terdiam memandang Luhan dan mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. Sehun merasakan rasa sesak didadanya saat Luhan begitu bersemangat menceritakan ketampanan Chanyeol, penampilan Chanyeol yang (menurut Luhan bukan menurut Sehun) begitu memukau. Ia sadar bahwa ia memang sudah menaruh rasa pada Luhan, namun ia berusaha memendam perasaan tersebut. Ia tidak mau Luhan menjauhinya hanya karena keegoisan Sehun. Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Ia selalu mengigau dan menyebut nama Chanyeol, apa maksud dia itu Chanyeol The Crescendo?" Sehun mengangguk perlahan sedangkan perhatiannya tidak terlepas dari Luhan. Taehyung berjalan mendekati Sehun, "apa Luhan tahu kau suka dengannya?" Sehun terdiam

"Tidak. Dan tidak akan pernah tahu"

"Kenapa kau tidak menyatakan cintamu? Kurasa ia akan menerimamu" Sehun menghela nafas lalu menoleh ke arah Taehyung

"Aku tidak ingin merusak status guru dan murid menjadi sesama musuh hyung" Taehyung menaikkan alisnya sebelah

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun tidak menghiraukan Taehyung lalu pergi keluar kamar. Taehyung memandang punggung Sehun yang terlihat begitu rapuh, terlalu sakit menahan perasaan yang ada. Taehyung menoleh dan menatap Luhan miris

"Luhan, tak pernahkah kau sadar akan perasaan Sehun?" Taehyung keluar dari kamar , mendekati Sehun yang sedang meminum air putih di dapur. Ia mengambil segelas kopi dingin lalu menyesapnya secara perlahan. Sehun hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong dan bisa Taehyung jamin mungkin Sehun tidak sadar akan kehadirannya. Taehyung menepuk bahu Sehun

"Aku tidak mengerti pemikiran apa yang kau pakai hingga membuatmu berpikir bahwa Luhan akan memusuhimu. Namun, tidak ada yang salah jika kau mencoba" Sehun hanya terdiam dan beranjak mengambil mantelnya diatas sofa ruang tamu rumah Taehyung

"Hyung, aku titip Luhan sebentar. Aku mempunyai janji untuk rekaman di BLACKPEARLSTUDIO" Sehun memakai mantelnya lalu pergi keluar rumah meninggalkan Taehyung yang menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah adik semata wayangnya. Taehyung meminum habis kopinya sambil berjalan ke ruang televisi, menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa empuk. Taehyung mengambil remote tv dan mulai menikmati siaran-siaran yang ada dilayar tv

-Melody in Love-

* * *

-Luhan POV-

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Dimana ini? Kamar ini sangat asing, kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Perlahan aku duduk diatas kasur dan memijat pelipisku, kepalaku sangat pusing dan mataku berkunang-kunang. Kurasa aku harus keluar mencari pemilik rumah ini dan menanyakan alasan kenapa aku berada disini. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur namun tubuhku oleng dan terjatuh diatas kasur. Kepalaku sangat pusing, bahkan berdiripun aku tak sanggup. Aku menoleh ke meja kecil disamping kasur, ah handphoneku. Aku mengambilnya dan menelpon Sehun untuk meminta maaf tidak memberi kabar kepadanya dari semalam

"Y_oboseyo" _

"Sehunnie aku ingin minta maaf karena aku tidak memberimu kabar semalam. Aku sekarang berada di kamar yang asing, aku takut Sehunnie. Aku rasa aku diculik" ucapku dengan rasa takut yang berlebihan. Well, aku tidak berlebihan aku memang benar-benar ketakutan.

_"A__h mianhae Luhan-ah ini aku Chanyeol bukan Sehun, apa? Kau diculik? Bagaimana bisa?" _Chanyeol terdengar begitu panik setelah mendengar Luhan diculik. Walaupun semalam ia memang cemburu dengan kedekatan Baekhyun dan Luhan saat duet bersama namun tetap saja Chanyeol tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang tidak enak terjadi dengan Luhan. Luhan terkesiap setelah mengetahui Chanyeol lah yang mengangkat telepon darinya. Luhan terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, air mata perlahan turun dari pelupuk matanya yang indah. "_Luhan-ah? Gwaenchanayo? Cepat beritahu aku tanda-tanda khusus yang ada disekitarmu supaya aku bisa melacak kau dimana"_

"A..ah mianhae Chanyeol-ah. Bisakah aku berbicara dengan Sehunnie_" _Aku benar-benar tidak ingin ditolong ataupun dibantu oleh Chanyeol untuk saat ini. Bagaimana bisa aku belajar untuk merelakannya jika ia menolongku dan terus membuat hatiku berdebar-debar?

"T_api Sehun sedang rekaman Luhan-ah. Ayolah, jangan membuatku khawatir" _Aku memang tidak mau kau mengkhawatirkanku Chanyeol.. jangan seperti ini, kumohon. Ini sakit.. Aku langsung mematikan sambungan telepon sepihak. Aku benar-benar tidak mau berbicara bahkan bertemu Chanyeol untuk saat ini. Siapa sangka ternyata Chanyeol yang selalu aku mimpikan akan menjadi _namjachingu_ku, menggandeng tanganku dan akan menjagaku suatu hari nanti ternyata sudah mempunyai pujaan hati. Aku berusaha untuk berdiri namun sakit dikepalaku semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku hanya terdiam dan duduk diatas kasur, berharap persepsiku tentang aku diculik hanyalah sebuah pemikiran berlebihan karena aku terlalu banyak menonton drama. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja membawa sebuah tampan berisi makanan dan susu hangat. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat namja ini.. tunggu dia kan..

"Ah Luhan? Kau sudah sadar? Untunglah, vitamin yang aku berikan semalam ternyata berguna. Ini, aku membawakanmu makanan dan susu hangat aku tahu kau pasti kelaparan bukan? Lalu ini obat demam untukmu. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu panggil aku, tak usah sungkan arra?" Aku hanya mengangguk kecil lalu memandang Taehyung yang menyodorkan sepiring makanan untukku. Aku tersenyum canggung lalu berdeham

"Mian sebelumnya, tapi aku ingin bertanya kenapa aku bisa disini?" Taehyung tersenyum dan menaruh kembali piring tersebut diatas nampan.

"Jadi kemarin..."

* * *

/FLASHBACK/

_Taehyung melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya, ah sudah jam 12 malam. Ia memberikan instruksi dan membantu membereskan sisa property bersama para pekerja lainnya dengan buru-buru. Setelah dirasa semua property masuk kedalam truk angkutan untuk dibawa kestudio The Crescendo, Taehyung pamit untuk pulang duluan ke teman-temannya yang dibalas dengan salam 'Hati-hati hyung!' 'Terimakasih untuk hari ini Taehyung-ah!' . Ia berjalan keluar gedung kearah parkiran lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera menyalakan mesin mobil. Taehyung mulai mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dan menerobos kesunyian malam. Taehyung menoleh kearah kiri dan tersenyum melihat iklan yang menampilkan The Crescendo, namun senyum Taehyung langsung sirna saat melihat sesosok namja tergeletak tak berdaya diatas kursi halte bus. Taehyung memicingkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya, karena penasaran ia menepikan mobilnya lalu mendekati namja tersebut. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi oleh salju, Taehyung membersihkan wajah namja tersebut dan langsung terbelalak kaget_

_ "__Luhan-ssi? Gwaenchanayo? Luhan-ssi?" Taehyung menepuk pipi Luhan pelan untuk menyadarkan Luhan namun Luhan tak bergeming. Taehyung terdiam, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Akhirnya Taehyung memapah badan Luhan masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu langsung mengemudikan mobilnya kearah rumah sakit. Tempat konser The Crescendo dengan rumah sakit cukup jauh, Taehyung terus menoleh kebelakang dengan khawatir karena Luhan selalu mengigau tak jelas dan terlihat seperti gelisah, terlebih dengan badan Luhan yang sangat panas dan baju yang basah kuyup karena salju. Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 20menit Taehyung sampai dirumah sakit terdekat lalu langsung menggendong Luhan kedalam rumah sakit._

_ "__tolong bantu namja ini segera!" para suster segera mendatangi Taehyung dengan Luhan yang ada digendongannya dan dengan sigap mengambil alih Luhan, membaringkannya diatas sebuah kasur. Luhan terlihat gelisah dan terus mengigau tidak jelas,keringat dingin terus mengalir dipelipisnya. Luhan langsung dibawa ke ruang ICU untuk mendapatkan pertolongan secepatnya. Taehyung menunggu Luhan diruang tunggu dengan cemas setelah mengurus administrasi pembayaran Luhan. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka menemukan Luhan tergeletak tak berdaya dihalte bus yang begitu sepi, bagaimana kalau Luhan dirampok atau bahkan diperkosa orang jahat atau bahkan tidak terselamatkan mengingat Luhan yang tertutupi oleh salju? Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, ayolah Taehyung kau terlalu berlebihan. Taehyung melihat jam dinding yang ada diruang tunggu rumah sakit, sudah jam 1. _

_ "__apakah anda keluarga Luhan-ssi?" Taehyung menoleh kearah suster yang tiba-tiba entah darimana berada disebelahnya. Taehyung mengangguk dengan cepat, "baiklah, ikuti saya" Taehyung mengikuti suster didepannya masuk kesebuah ruangan yang Taehyung yakini sebuah ruangan dokter. Taehyung duduk dihadapan dokter yang bernama Jongdae (Taehyung tahu karena melihat dari nametag dokter tersebut) Jongdae terlihat sibuk menulis sesuatu, mungkin sejenis resep obat yang harus Taehyung tebus nanti. Jongdae segera menyelesaikan resep obat tersebut, setelah selesai dan yakin resep obat itu benar ia menutup pulpennya. _

_ "__anda keluarga Luhan-ssi?" Taehyung mengangguk, lebih baik berpura-pura daripada tidak dipercaya, "Luhan-ssi hanya terkena demam parah yang menyebabkan beliau kehilangan kesadaran. Saya rasa Luhan-ssi terlalu stres sehingga membuat metabolisme tubuhnya menurun dan pakaian Luhan-ssi yang basah kuyup semakin memperparah keadaan pasien. Ini resep obat yang harus anda tebus, mengenai penjelasan obat akan dijelaskan oleh apotekernya sendiri" Taehyung mengucapkan terimakasih sambil membungkukkan badannya lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut menuju apotek yang ada didalam rumah sakit tersebut. Taehyung menebus obatnya dan menuju ruang ICU untuk menjemput Luhan. Kasur Luhan dibawa keluar agar memudahkannya untuk diangkat masuk kedalam mobil, Taehyung dibantu dengan beberapa suster mengangkat badan Luhan dari atas kasur dan memasukkan Luhan kedalam mobil. Taehyung berjalan berputar lalu masuk kedalam mobil setelah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada suster yang tadi membantunya sambil membungkukkan badan setelah itu Taehyung segera menyalakan mesin. Luhan terus mengigau namun kali ini Luhan terdengar sedikit berbicara dengan lirih_

_ "__Chan..yeol.." Taehyung menoleh dengan cepat saat Luhan menyebutkan nama Chanyeol. Chanyeol? Apa yang ia maksud Park Chanyeol anggota The Crescendo? Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin Chanyeol penyebab Luhan tergelatak tak berdaya diatas bangku halte bus. Itu tidak mungkin, karena setahu Taehyung, Chanyeol pasti sudah tertidur karena Chanyeol tidak kuat untuk tidur larut malam. Taehyung mempercepat laju mobilnya sambil sesekali menoleh kearah Luhan yang terus menyebut nama Chanyeol, ia harus tahu kenapa Chanyeol ada kaitannya dengan Luhan yang sedang sakit sekarang. Beruntung karena jalanan yang begitu sepi, Taehyung bisa sampai rumah dengan cepat dan langsung membawa Luhan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia memapah Luhan masuk kedalam kamar tamu dan membaringkannya diatas kasur lalu Taehyung merawat Luhan agar Luhan tidak semakin parah. _

_/END OF FLASHBACK/ _

Wajah Luhan sudah benar-benar memerah sekarang mendengar penjelasan Taehyung sedangkan Taehyung menatap Luhan dengan serius, "aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu sampai kau tergeletak diatas halte bus kemarin? Jika iya, aku akan memberikan perhitungan kepadanya" Luhan langsung mendongak dan mengibaskan tangannya dengan panik

"an-aniyo! Aku pikir kau salah mendengar Taehyung-ssi" Luhan benar-benar panik sekarang sedangkan Taehyung terus menatap Luhan dengan intens, "kau tahu bukan kalau aku adalah manajer The Crescendo?" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengangguk perlahan, "kau tahu bukan bahwa selaku manajer akulah yang akan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan mereka?" Luhan semakin menunduk lalu mengangguk perlahan. Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik. Taehyung terus menatap Luhan, menghembuskan nafas karena melihat Luhan tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentang Chanyeol. Taehyung bangkit berdiri mengambil obat Luhan yang ada di nakas dekat lemari dan memberikannya kepada Luhan

"ini obatmu. Minum ini setelah kau sarapan" Luhan mendongak setelah beberapa lama menunduk dan menerima obat itu dengan canggung.

"kamsahabnida Taehyung-ssi, tapi apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Taehyung mengangguk, "tentu saja" Luhan memelintir ujung bajunya untuk menghilangkan rasa grogi

"siapa yang mengganti pakaianku?" Taehyung langsung terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang sangat ia hindari, sedangkan Luhan menatap Taehyung bingung, "apa kau flu juga Taehyung-ssi?" Taehyung benar-benar gelagapan sekarang

"aha..ha..ha.. ya kurasa aku juga flu karena terlalu lelah. Baiklah minum obat itu agar kau bisa lekas sembuh, arraseo?" Taehyung mengambil handphonenya dari kantong dan berpura-pura menelpon seseorang "ah ya ahjusshi kita memang sedang melakukan sebuah riset tentang..." Taehyung meminta ijin Luhan untuk keluar sebentar tanpa suara, hanya gerakan bibir, 'aku keluar dulu. Minum obatmu, arra?' Luhan mengangguk dengan polos melihat kepergian Taehyung tanpa rasa curiga sama sekali, mungkin yang mengganti pakaiannya Luhan sendiri walaupun Luhan sama sekali tidak mengingatnya dan tidak pernah merasa mempunyai baju seperti yang ia pakai sekarang. Luhan menoleh dan mengambil nampan makanan yang berada diatas meja kecil disamping kasur. Luhan menyuapkan sesendok nasi kemulutnya sambil termenung memikirkan Chanyeol. Begitu bodohnya ia hampir sekarat hanya karena tahu bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang kekasih. Begitu bodohnya Luhan berharap bahwa ialah yang akan menjadi di posisi Baekhyun, merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang Chanyeol, mendengar kata-kata cinta dan kasih sayang dari seorang Chanyeol, terbenam dalam pelukan hanya dari seorang Chanyeol. Luhan menghembuskan nafas sambil tersenyum pahit. Kau sungguh memalukan Luhan.

-Melody in Love-

/ at Sehun's side/

"hey Sehun-ah tadi Luhan menelpon saat kau sedang rekaman, ia bilang ia diculik. Bagaimana ini?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol bingung, "diculik?" Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya cepat, "iya, bagaimana ini?" Sehun hanya memandang Chanyeol malas sambil menyesap kopi hitam yang barusan ia beli di standing machine

"hey,hey,hey bagaimana bisa kau begitu tenang? Kau tidak takut jika Luhan kenapa-kenapa? Luhan begitu cantik bagaimana kalau ia sampai diperko—"

PLETAK!

"ya,ya,yaa! Apa-apaan kau ini" sungut Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepalanya yang nyeri setelah terkena jitakan seorang Oh Sehun, "Luhan sedang berada di rumah Taehyung hyung /agak aneh ya?-_-/ yaa, mungkin maksud dia diculik oleh Taehyung hyung" Chanyeol terbelalak kaget

"dirumah Taehyung-ah? Bagaimana bisa?" Sehun melirik Chanyeol sekilas, "kenapa kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya?" Chanyeol mengangkat alis sebelahnya

"entahlah, mengkhawatirkan teman tidak salah bukan?" Mengkhawatirkan? Bahkan kau yang membuat Luhan menderita Chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk kecil, sama sekali tidak berniat menjelaskan alasan kenapa Luhan ada dirumah Taehyung.

"tadi Luhan menyebut namamu dengan sebutan sayang. Apa kau mempunyai hubungan khusus dengannya? Kulihat kau begitu cocok jika bersanding dengannya" Bodoh. Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Sehun jengkel. Sebenarnya, Sehun sama sekali tidak membenci Chanyeol atau bahkan tidak berusaha menjauhinya karena Luhan tertarik dengannya namun karena sikap Chanyeol yang sangat tidak peka membuat Sehun kesal sendiri.

"itu hanya panggilan akrab antar guru dan murid" Chanyeol ber'o' ria sambil manggut-manggut mengerti. Sehun melempar kaleng kopinya ketempat sampah dan mengecek handphonenya

**From : Luhannie (****_9.25 a.m)_**

**Yaa Sehunnie kenapa yang mengangkat telponku bukan kau tapi Chanyeol? Apa kau sedang bersama dengannya sekarang?**

Sehun hanya terdiam membaca pesan dari Luhan dan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membalasnya. Sehun membuka kembali pesan kedua

**From : Luhannie (****_9.27 a.m)_**

**Sehunnie balas pesanku sekarang /pouts/ **

Sehun tersenyum pahit membaca pesan Luhan

**From : Luhannie (****_9.33 a.m)_**

**Taehyung-ssi sepertinya mengetahui perasaanku kepada Chanyeol, bagaimana ini? . **

Dia memang sudah mengetahuinya, Luhan

**From : Luhannie (****_9.35 a.m) _**

**Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan! Kau harus membelikanku es krim nanti! :( **

Sehun tersenyum membayangkan Luhan yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan mulut yang mengerucut

**From : Luhannie ( ****_9.40 a.m)_**

**Aku tidak akan mau mengikuti les denganmu selama seminggu!**

Sehun membelalakkan matanya membaca pesan Luhan. Sehun terdiam dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Seorang Luhan tidak bermain piano selama seminggu dengannya? Kau yakin Luhan?

**From : Luhannie ****_(9.50 a.m) _**

**AISHH! Arraseo,arraseo! Aku hanya bercanda, apakah kau sedang bersama Chanyeol? **

Sehun tersenyum mendapati dugaannya benar walaupun diakhir pesan Luhan menanyakan Chanyeol

**To : Luhannie ****_(10 a.m) _**

**Kau sangat berisik. Ya, aku sedang bersama dengannya. **

Sehun membaca kembali pesan tersebut. Pesan tersebut menyiratkan bahwa Sehun orang yang cuek, dingin namun inilah cara ia menahan perasaan yang begitu bergejolak didalam hatinya. Sehun tidak ingin Luhan tahu akan perasaannya.

Sehun memasukkan kembali handphonenya kedalam kantong. "ekspresimu sangat menyeramkan tadi. Tersenyum lalu datar lalu tersenyum kembali, seperti menerima berita baik didalam berita buruk?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol, bagaimana bisa ia menebak dengan begitu tepat?

"lupakan. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita pergi ke Descresc Club? Aku sangat bosan" Chanyeol langsung mengangguk mendengar ajakan Sehun, "tentu saja! Aku akan mengajak Baekhyun bersamaku. Ah ya, aku tak pernah melihatmu menggandeng namja maupun yeoja ke Descresc Club? Ayolah bung, sekali-sekali bawa seseorang bersamamu" Sehun terlihat memikirkan saran Chanyeol lalu mengangguk,

"baiklah, aku akan membawa seseorang nanti malam"

-Melody in Love-

-at Luhan side-

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan yang diberikan oleh Taehyung (dengan sedikit terpaksa karena Luhan benar-benar mual sekarang) ia mengambil obat yang diberikan Taehyung kepadanya. Luhan memberengut dan menyembunyikan obat itu dibawah kasurnya, ia benar-benar tidak akan mau meminum obat pahit itu. Apalagi warnanya aneh-aneh dan sangat besar. Urgh, membayangkannya saja membuat Luhan semakin mual.

Drrt! Drrt!

Luhan menoleh ke arah meja kecil dan mengambil handphonenya. –Message from Sehunnie—Luhan langsung duduk dengan tegap, sangat bersemangat membuka pesan dari Sehun

**From : Sehunnie **

**Kau sangat berisik. Ya, aku sedang bersama dengannya. **

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya membaca pesan Sehun, masa ia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah karena membuat Luhan menunggu sangat lama balasan darinya? Namun Luhan langsung tersenyum membaca akhir pesan Sehun. Sehun sedang bersama dengan Chanyeol? Wah, berarti Luhan bisa mendapatkan informasi dari Sehun. Tunggu, tadi Chanyeol bilang bahwa Sehun sedang rekaman, apa jangan-jangan mereka berdua.. rekaman bersama? Luhan memekik kegirangan. Pasti itu sangat keren! Kenapa Sehun tidak memberitahu dirinya tentang hal tersebut? Luhan dengan semangat membalas pesan Sehun

**To : Sehunnie**

**JINJJAYO?! APA KAU BERDUET DENGAN CHANYEOL?! Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku tentang hal tersebut? /pouts/ cepat balas pesanku ini! Kau tahu? Aku langsung merasa lebih sehat saat membaca pesan darimu!^^ **

Luhan benar-benar senang sekarang. Ia benar-benar melupakan rasa pusing dikepalanya. Luhan melonjak kegirangan,entah kenapa ia begitu senang mendengar Sehun berduet dengan Chanyeol. Mungkin ia begitu senang karena ia bisa mendapatkan informasi lebih banyak tentang Chanyeol dari Sehun? Waaah daebakkidaa! Luhan terus membaca pesan dari Sehun, memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah baca

"ada apa denganmu? Terlihat bahagia sekali?" Luhan menoleh dengan secepat kilat saat suara itu menyapa indra pendengarannya

"Sehunniee! Kemarilah, jelaskan kepadaku semuanya" ucap Luhan dengan semangat yang begitu menggebu-gebu sambil menepuk bagian tempat tidur yang kosong disebelahnya. Sehun menurut dan duduk disebelah Luhan, ia tahu pertanyaan Luhan menjurus kemana

"sebelum aku bercerita, apa kau sudah meminum obat yang diberikan hyungku?" Luhan terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Sehun

"hyungmu? Kim Taehyung itu hyungmu Sehunnie?" Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "jadi apa kau sudah meminum obat darinya?" Luhan mengangguk dan berpura-pura memasang wajah seakan ingin muntah

"tentu saja Sehunnie! Bahkan rasa pahit dari obat itu masih ada" Sehun menaikkan alisnya sebelah, "oh ya? Apakah begitu pahit Luhannie?" Luhan mengangguk begitu semangat /terlalu bersemangat/ dan memasang mimik seperti mau muntah kembali. Sehun mengangguk mengerti, Luhan melirik Sehun sambil menghembuskan nafas lega. Namun tiba-tiba Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan dengan gemas

"jadi muridku tercinta ini sudah mulai berbohong ya?" Luhan membelalakkan matanya, "ap-apa maksudmu Sehunnie? Geez, kau tidak mempercayaiku ya?" Sehun membungkukkan badannya, mengambil obat yang Luhan tadi sembunyikan dibawah kasur, "lalu bisa kau jelaskan kepadaku kenapa obat ini bisa berada di bawah kasur Luhannie?" Luhan gelagapan

"aa-ah itu mungkin terjatuh!" sangkal Luhan, menghindari tatapan Sehun. Bagaimana bisa Sehunnie tahu aku menyembunyikannya dibawah situ

"aku sudah mengenalmu lebih dari 6 tahun, tentu aku mengetahui semua kebiasaanmu Luhannie" ucap Sehun seakan bisa membaca pikiran Luhan. Sehun mulai membuka bungkus obat itu dan memberikannya kepada Luhan, "ayolah Luhannie, aku ingin kau sembuh" Luhan melirik obat itu "aah jebal Sehunnie, aku sudah sembuh kok" Sehun tidak membalas perkataan Luhan, tetap menyodorkan obat itu ke depan Luhan. Luhan menggeleng sambil mem'pout'kan bibirnya. Sehun menghembuskan nafas

"padahal aku ingin mengajakmu ke Descresc Club nanti malam tap—" Luhan langsung mengambil obat itu dari tangan Sehun dengan cepat setelah mendengar kata 'Descresc Club'

"arraseo, arraseo! Aku akan meminum obat ini tapi kau harus berjanji akan mengajakku ke Descresc Club" Sehun mengangguk dengan pasti. Luhan menatap obat-obat yang sekarang ada ditangannya, urgh Luhan kau harus meminumnya demi Descresc Club. Sehun mengambilkan Luhan satu gelas air putih yang diterima Luhan dengan ogah-ogahan. Luhan meminum obat pertama, urgh ini sangat pa—eh manis?

"aku tahu kau tidak menyukai obat pahit maka aku berpesan kepada hyungku agar membelikan obat baru yang manis" Luhan memandang Sehun tidak percaya dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat

"gomawoyo Sehunnie! Saranghaeeyoo!" Sehun tersenyum miris mendengar pernyataan Luhan, _nado Luhannie. Jeongmal saranghaeyo. _Sehun mengambil beberapa baju yang tadi dibawanya dari rumah

"ini, aku sudah membawakanmu baju ganti. 2 jam lagi bersiap-siaplah, aku masih ada urusan setelah ini" Luhan mengangguk dengan semangat dan meminum obat keduanya. Gurunya memang namja terbaik yang ada dimuka bumi ini!

-Melody in Love-

-skip time, 2 hours later-

"ah Sehunnie, baju ini sangat pas ditubuhku. Kau memang yang terbaik!" Luhan terus memandang cermin didepannya sambil sesekali berputar memperhatikan pakaiannya, Sehun terkekeh

"kau ini seperti seorang yeoja saja" Luhan mem'pout'kan bibirnya,

"aku ini namja Sehunnie"

"aku sedikit meragukannya" Luhan mendelik kesal

"aku namja! Ssang namja! Bahkan eomma dan appaku mengakuinya" Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan

"arra,arra sekarang bisakah kita berangkat?" Luhan mengangguk senang sambil menggandeng lengan Sehun

"kajja!"

-Melody in Love-

-at Descresc Club-

Luhan benar-benar bersemangat, ia sudah sangat lama tidak datang keclub ini karena tidak diperbolehkan oleh Sehun. Huh, padahal Luhan kan sudah legal karena sudah berumur 17 tahun. Namun Luhan tidak peduli, ia benar-benar senang sekarang karena Sehun sendirilah yang mengajaknya kesini.

"Sehunnie! Bagaimana kalau kita duduk ditempat kita dulu?" Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan posesif, "ani, kita akan bergabung dengan temanku"

"teman Sehunnie? Siapa?" Luhan begitu penasaran dengan teman-teman Sehun karena teman-teman Sehun mayoritas adalah sesama musisi sehingga membuat Luhan sangat tertarik berbaur dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"kau akan tahu nanti" Tiba-tiba seseorang merangkul Luhan dan Sehun dari belakang, "yo man! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" Luhan terpaku ditempatnya, jangan bilang..

"Chanyeol?" Sehun dan Luhan membalikkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat begitu bahagia dengan senyum lebarnya, "kemarilah, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah menunggu kalian" Luhan terdiam dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Sehun yang dibalas dengan pelukan posesif di pinggangnya

"gwenchana. Kau bersamaku sekarang" bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan kemudian berjalan kearah Kyungsoo, Jongin, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Luhan dan Sehun duduk berhadapan /yang sialnya/ dengan Chanbaek. Luhan benar-benar tidak betah dengan suasana ini, bagaimana bisa Sehun malah mengajaknya ke Descresc Club padahal ada Chanyeol? Yah, dihati kecil Luhan memang merasakan kebahagiaan saat melihat Chanyeol menyapanya tadi namun sekarang berbeda. Dihadapannya kini ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang bermesraan

"Sehun-ah aku kira kau akan membawa siapa ternyata kau membawa Luhan. _Unpredictable!_" Sehun hanya menggumam membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol

"ah ya bagaimana keadaan eommamu Jongin-ah? Apakah sudah membaik?" tanya Baekhyun sambil sesekali menyesap minumannya. Jongin langsung murung mengingat keadaan eommanya, "yah begitulah, tadi siang sudah mulai membaik namun eomma belum sadar" Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin, mencoba memberikan kekuatan untuk melewati cobaan tersebut. Jongin menatap Luhan dan memberikan tangan kanannya

"hey kita bahkan belum berkenalan? Kim Jongin imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Jongin. Aku namjachingu Kyungsoo " Luhan tersenyum canggung dan membalas salam Jongin, "ah ya senang bertemu denganmu Jongin-ssi, aku Luhan" Chanyeol terlihat memikirkan sesuatu kemudian tak berselang lama menjetikkan jarinya

"bagaimana kalau kita main Truth or Dare? Mainan kuno sih, tapi aku ingin memainkannya" Hunhan, Baekhyun dan Kaisoo terlihat berpikir dan mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum senang karena semuanya menyetujui ide gila darinya dan mengambil sebuah botol bir yang sudah kosong.

"aku yang memutarnya duluan. Jika ujung botol ini berhenti tepat didepan seseorang, hanya aku yang bisa menanyakan atau memberikan tantangan padanya. Kalian mengerti bukan aturan mainnya?" mereka semua mengangguk, Chanyeol kemudian memutar botol tersebut, semuanya menunggu dengan was-was karena jika Chanyeol yang memberikan pertanyaan atau tantangan itu pasti aneh-aneh dan diluar logika manusia normal /berarti Chanyeol gila dong?-_-/

Botol mulai berputar dengan perlahan, dan tiba-tiba berhenti didepan Luhan. Benar-benar tepat didepan Luhan. Baekhyun dan Sehun tercengang melihat botol tersebut sedangkan Luhan benar-benar terpaku dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa

"wah Luhan-ah! Kebetulan sekali, aku memang berniat ingin memilihmu" Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lebar sekarang "jadi kau memilih Truth or Dare?" Luhan terdiam sejenak

"kupikir, aku pilih Dare" Sehun menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Luhan, oh tidak Luhan kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri. Chanyeol mengangguk dengan bersemangat, terlihat memikirkan sebuah ide gila.

"ah aku tau! Aku ingin kau mencium Sehun sekarang dalam waktu 5 menit" Luhan dan Sehun membulatkan matanya sebulat-bulatnya sedangkan KaiSoo membelalakkan matanya kaget. Chanyeol menyeringai, "dan tanpa berhenti mengambil nafas" Sehun menggeleng dan mengibaskan tangannya dengan malas, "hentikan kegilaanmu Chanyeol-ah" Luhan menunduk, memelintir ujung bajunya panik. Cukup sudah, Chanyeol benar-benar menyakiti hatinya saat ini. Luhan mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya kembali. Baiklah Chanyeol, jika ini maumu..

"baiklah aku sanggup" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"kau tidak perlu memaksakannya Luhannie jika kau tidak mau" Chanyeol menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya didepan Sehun," eyy dia sudah mau dan sudah sanggup bukan Luhan-ah?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol sedih, "ne, aku sanggup" Sehun masih tidak bisa mempercayai Luhan, ada apa dengan dirinya? Luhan menghadap Sehun dan mengangguk seakan mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa aku sanggup'. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kesal, "baiklah. Mendekatlah" Luhan mendekat dan menatap Sehun intens. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan. Luhan menutup matanya dengan takut, ayolah Luhan kau harus bisa membuktikan di depan Chanyeol kalau kau kuat! Semakin lama Sehun mengikis jarak diantara mereka berdua, mempertemukan kedua belah bibir yang kini menyatu. Sehun mulai melumat bibir Luhan dengan perlahan sedangkan Luhan hanya diam tidak membalas lumatan Sehun. Ia tidak mengerti harus melakukan apa karena ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman pertama yang ia simpan hanya untuk Chanyeol seorang.. Sehun mulai melumat bibir Luhan dengan agak cepat, ia memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan posesif untuk semakin mendekatkan Luhan kepadanya. Tanpa sadar, Luhan menaikkan tangannya dan berada dibelakang kepala Sehun. Sehun yang menyadari hal tersebut menggigit bibir bawah Luhan, Luhan sedikit memekik. Sehun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut, ia langsung menerobos mulut Luhan dan mengabsen satu-persatu gigi Luhan, membelit lidah Luhan yang membuat empunya melenguh kenikmatan sekarang. Luhan sudah mulai membalas ciuman Sehun dengan semangat, ini pengalaman yang tak akan pernah Luhan lupakan. Chanbaek dan Kaisoo menelan liurnya melihat adegan ciuman live yang ada dihadapan mereka semua. Chanyeol mengecek arlojinya

"1 menit lagi Sehun-ah! Bertahanlah" Luhan sudah benar-benar sesak sekarang, ia sudah memukul-mukul dada Sehun namun Sehun malah menahan wajah Luhan agar tidak melepaskan ciumannya. Ia tahu jika ia melepaskannya sebelum 5 menit, Chanyeol akan menyuruhnya mengulang. Chanyeol mengecek arlojinya kembali

"3..2..1.. yap! Tepat 5 menit!" Luhan langsung melepaskan ciumannya, mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin dengan bibir yang membengkak dan wajah yang memerah. Sehun mengelap saliva yang entah milik siapa mengalir di ujung bibir Luhan, ia memandang Luhan yang masih terlihat _ngos-ngos_an akibat ciuman tadi. Sehun menarik Luhan menjauh, "ikuti aku" Chanyeol yang terlihat ingin protes melihat kepergian Sehun dan Luhan langsung dicegah oleh Baekhyun, "biarkan mereka berdua pergi"

Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam mobilnya. Mereka berdua terdiam. Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih sedikit _ngos-ngos_an

"Sehunnie kenap—"

"apa maksudmu tadi?" Luhan menatap Sehun sedih

"mi-mianhae aku ha—"

"kau mempermainkanku?" ucap Sehun menahan rasa kesal didada. Luhan menatap Sehun bingung, "apa maksudmu mempermainkanmu Sehunnie? Aku tidak bermak—"

"aku selalu menahan rasa sakit didadaku saat kau bercerita dan tersenyum begitu lebar tentang Chanyeol. Kau terlihat begitu bahagia namun tak taukah kau hatiku begitu sakit?" Luhan tercengang mendengar penuturan Sehun, "Luhannie...aku mencoba untuk menahan rasa cintaku kepadamu.. namun hari ini, kau menghancurkan pertahananku yang kubuat selama ini Luhan. Aku.. gagal untuk tidak mencintaimu.."

Gimana? :( Terima kritik dan saran banget nih :) revieewww yuuk ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Melody In Love **

Author : manlylittledeer

Cast :

Luhan

Ooh Sehun

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Ailee

masih bisa nambah ya castnya sesuai berjalannya cerita

Pairing : Official Pair! HunHan KaiSoo ChanBaek

Rate : T :)

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : Pokoknya ini cerita punya puput asli natural loh/? hahaha cast itu milik pasangannya masing-masing, orang tua dan Tuhan YME :)

**THIS IS YAOISTORY **

**BOY x BOY **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE PLEASE LEAVE THIS PAGE **

**THIS STORY JUST DEDICATED TO FUJOSHI OR WHO LOVES YAOI STORY**

Annyeoong huuft maaf yaa aku ngaret banget updatenya:( soalnya internetnya lagi ngaco trus aku sibuk sama acara Natal dan Tahun Baru :( buat readers semuaaa yang udah sempetin review atau jadi siders udah baca dari chapter 1, kamsamhabnidaaa /bow/ kalau misalnya aku ada salah atau typo maaf yaaakk mungkin waktu ngedit tadi kelewat :3 sooo

**HAPPY READING YEOROBUUNN**

**When you were getting hurt with your first love, it means YOU SHOULD TRY FIND THE SECOND LOVE. Because the first love doesn't mean your REAL LOVE.**

Luhan terpaku ditempat duduknya. Ap-apa? Jadi selama ini Sehunnie menyukaiku? Sehun melirik Luhan yang hanya terdiam tidak menanggapi pernyataan Sehun sama sekali, ia menghela nafas

"Baiklah, lupakan perkataanku barusan. Kurasa aku sedikit mabuk karena meminum bir tadi." Luhan masih terdiam, belum tersadar dari keterkagetannya. This is so unpredictable. Sehun mendekati Luhan yang hanya terdiam. Wajah Sehun semakin mendekati wajah Luhan, Luhan menutup matanya perlahan. Baiklah aku si—ap. Eh?

"Aku hanya memasang seatbeltmu. Kenapa kau memejamkan matamu?" Wajah Luhan benar-benar semerah kepiting rebus, bagaimana mungkin ia berharap Sehun hendak menciumnya?! **MENCIUMNYA!** Luhan hanya menggeleng kecil, "An-aniyo." Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, kuantar kau pulang sekarang." Luhan menggeleng, "Sehunnie aku tidak mau pulang, dirumah sepi. Aku bosan."

"Kalau begitu kau mau kemana?"

Luhan terlihat berpikir, "Ah ayo kita ke.."

-Melody in Love-

-at BLACKPEARLSTUDIO-

"Untuk apa kita kesini Lulu? /puput ganti ya panggilan Sehun ke Luhan soalnya agak saru sama Luhannie-_-v/" Luhan melepas seatbeltnya

"Tentu saja untuk bermain piano!" seru Luhan semangat, Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya, "Selarut ini?" Luhan mengecek arlojinya

"Ayolah Sehunnie, ini bahkan baru jam sebelas malam. Aku sudah beberapa hari ini tidak menyentuh piano, pasti tanganku kaku" Sehun tersenyum mengerti

"Arraseo Pianist Luhan!" Mereka keluar dari mobil, menuju pintu masuk BLACKPEARLSTUDIO. Luhan mencoba membuka autopassword BLACKPEARLSTUDIO namun hasilnya selalu salah, Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat rusa kecilnya seperti berusaha membobol rekening bank besar. Setelah mencoba berkali-kali /Dua puluh kali lebih/ Luhan akhirnya menyerah dan kesal sendiri

"Sehunnie bagaimana ini, aku sudah mencoba tanggal lahirku, tanggal lahir Sehunnie dan tanggal lahir musisi-musisi terkenal tapi tidak ada yang benar" Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan gemas kemudian memasukkan beberapa digit angka dan tara! Pintu BLACKPEARLSTUDIO terbuka dengan mudahnya. Luhan membulatkan matanya, "Ya Sehunnie! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Apa kau bertanya kepadaku?" ah ya, Luhan sama sekali tidak bertanya dan dengan sok tahu langsung mencoba membuka passwordnya. Luhan menahan malu langsung berlari masuk kedalam salah satu bilik studio sedangkan Sehun berjalan dengan pelan dibelakangnya dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya. Untunglah Luhan tidak menjauhi bahkan memusuhinya karena ia sudah mengetahui perasaan Sehun, terimakasih Luhan atas pengertianmu. Sehun memasuki bilik studio yang tadi dimasuki Luhan, terlihat Luhan begitu ceria membuka salah satu piano dan mulai duduk dihadapan piano tersebut. Luhan terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu kemudian mulai memainkan piano diiringi suara lembutnya.

**_There's a boy who I always wanted to talk with. I'm not close with him.. but I tried to be closer with him. Day by day has passed away, we become closer but he just consider me as a friend. We talking, laughing and trough the trouble together. And one day you said you had a lover with a big smile on your face. I know.. I should happy for you.. for you.._**

Sehun terdiam, apakah maksud Luhan itu dirinya yang baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya? Sehun tertohok, luka yang dibuat Luhan sebelumnya kembali ditoreh dengan sebilah pisau tak kasat mata. Sehun tahu, Luhan tidak mungkin mencintainya. Ia harusnya sadar dan tidak usah menyatakan perasaannya, semestinya ia harus lebih mengontrol dirinya. Luhan menoleh kebelakang

"Sehunnie? Kenapa kau hanya diam dipintu? Ayo kemari kita berduet!" Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian berjalan mendekati Luhan. Luhan menggeser sedikit kekanan menyisakan tempat kosong disebelah kirinya, ia menepuk tempat kosong itu menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk disitu. Sehun menurutinya kemudian membolak-balik kumpulan partitur /semacam sheet piano/ Luhan, pergerakan tangan Sehun berhenti saat melihat partitur lagu yang masih berantakan karena ditulis dengan tangan. Luhan melirik partitur tersebut

"Ah itu aku mengarangnya saat aku bosan sendirian dirumah. Apa Sehunnie mau mendengarnya? Kau menjadi pendengar pertama _loh!_" Sehun mengangguk, tersenyum senang menyadari bahwa ia adalah pendengar pertama lagu milik Luhan. Tangan Luhan mulai bergerak dengan gemulai diatas tuts piano, Sehun terhanyut dengan permainan piano Luhan

**_He will never ever take my heart. He already leave me with him.. oh God please tell me is he not my destiny?_**

Sehun terdiam mendengar nyanyian Luhan, apa ini juga menyindirnya?

**_Can't handle this feeling anymore, I cry and yell so loud. He wouldn't know about this feeling. I swear I wouldn't tell him about this feeling. It's enough for me to see you wi—"_**

"Cukup Luhan." Luhan menghentikan gerakan jarinya, menoleh kearah Sehun yang sekarang sedang mati-matian menahan air mata yang hendak turun, "Waeyo Sehunnie?" Sehun tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang Luhan berarti ada yang aneh /yaampun Luhan gak peka abis-_-v/ Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"Aku akan membeli minum sebentar" Sehun berjalan keluar studio dengan sedikit agak berlari. Perlahan setetes air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya, Luhan? Kenapa kau menciptakan lagu tersebut..? Sehun duduk didalam mobil sambil menahan emosinya yang begitu membuncah didalam hatinya, ia begitu kesal dengan dirinya yang menaruh perasaan kepada Luhan yang jelas-jelas tidak akan membalas perasaanya. Seperti mencari buah jeruk disebuah pohon apel, Sehun tahu.. Luhan tidak mungkin membalas perasaannya.

Sehun sadar akan itu, mulai saat ini ia akan berusaha untuk mengubur perasaannya dengan Luhan secara perlahan. Ia harus bisa. Sehun menundukkan wajahnya disetir kemudi untuk beberapa saat, hari ini benar-benar membuat dirinya gila. Sehun menyentuh bibirnya yang tadi bergulat dengan bibir plum Luhan yang bahkan sama sekali tak pernah Sehun bayangkan dengan perlahan. Membayangkan kembali wajah Luhan yang begitu pasrah dan tangan Luhan yang berada ditengkuknya berusaha menekan wajah Sehun agar semakin mendekati wajahnya, Sehun benar-benar menggila.

Setelah beberapa lama bertahan dengan posisi itu, Sehun keluar dari mobil kemudian membeli iced coffee di standing machine untuk dirinya dan strawberry milk untuk Luhan. Sehun masuk kembali kedalam BLACKPEARLSTUDIO dengan hati yang lebih baik, ia sudah memantapkan dirinya untuk menganggap Luhan hanya sebagai MURID.

"Ah mianhaeyo Chanyeol, aku dan Sehun sedang berada di BLACKPEARLSTUDIO. Mian sekali lagi tidak pamit terlebih dahulu kepadamu, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin" Terdengar sahutan dari seberang sana

"Arraseo Chanyeol. Mian sekali lagi. Jaljayo." Sehun masuk kedalam bilik studio Luhan

"Barusan Chanyeol?" Luhan mengangguk sambil memasukkan handphone kedalam kantong kembali, terlihat wajah Luhan sedikit sedih setelah mengangkat telpon dari Chanyeol. Sehun menatap Luhan intens, ia menyodorkan strawberry milk yang barusan ia beli

"Ini strawberry milk untukmu, aku tahu kau pasti kehausan setelah kita.." Sehun terdiam sejenak, "Ya kau tahu_lah_ tak perlu kujelaskan." Luhan menatap strawberry milk tersebut dengan mata berbinar

"Gomawoo Sehunnie! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku kehausan setelah kita.." Luhan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya menahan malu. Sehun tersenyum teduh

"Tentu saja pabbo, aku tahu itu pengalaman pertama untukmu. Maafkan aku telah merebut ciuman pertama yang kau simpan untuk.. Chanyeol."

Luhan yang sedang bersemangat meminum susunya /wah ambigu/ seketika terdiam, Sehun melirik Luhan sejenak

"Mian aku tak ber—"

"Aku akan belajar melupakan Chanyeol." Lima kata yang benar-benar ampuh menyita perhatian Sehun, "Aku akan belajar.. mencintaimu Sehunnie" Sehun memandang Luhan kesal

"Kau tak perlu berusaha, aku senang mendengarnya tapi aku tidak suka jika itu terpaksa." Ucap Sehun dingin. Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun jauh kedalam matanya, ia salah paham. Luhan hendak menyangkal dan meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini sebelum dipotong oleh Sehun

"Ayo pulang, ini sudah larut malam." Sehun beranjak keluar dari bilik studio yang langsung diikuti Luhan. Luhan memandang sedih punggung Sehun dari belakang, mereka saling terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

-Sehun POV-

Aku masuk kedalam mobil sambil menahan emosi, kulihat Luhan tetap berada diluar mobilku. Terlihat ragu dan takut, apalagi sekarang? Aku membuka jendela mobil

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" Aku sudah benar-benar lelah dan ingin beristirahat. Luhan terlihat menunduk dan memelintir kemeja, aku mendengus kesal, "Cepat masuk Lulu." Luhan langsung mendongak saat aku memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang kembali, apa ia mengira aku begitu marah? Hah, salahkan bir yang tadi kuminum sehingga tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku.

Aku gemas melihat Luhan yang tetap diam tak bergeming walaupun sekarang ia tidak menunduk lagi melainkan melihat kearahku. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu Luhan. Aku langsung keluar dari mobil, berjalan berputar dan membukakan pintu untuk Luhan, "Masuklah" Luhan terlihat ragu

"Masuk atau kau kucium sekarang" Luhan menoleh kearahku dengan cepat dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil. Aku tersenyum miris, sudah kuduga dia memang tidak suka saat aku menciumnya. Aku berjalan berputar kembali, menyalakan mesin mobil kemudian mengendarai mobilku menerobos kesunyian malam. Aku melirik Luhan yang memandang keluar jendela, aku dapat melihat mimik wajahnya dari bayangan dijendela. Ia terlihat bimbang? Luhan menoleh kearahku sontak aku langsung salah tingkah dan berusaha untuk konsentrasi menyetir mobil.

"Sehunnie," Aku menggumam menjawab panggilannya, dapat kurasa Luhan terus memandangiku, "Sejak kapan Sehunnie suka padaku?" Aku menoleh kearah Luhan namun berusaha untuk kembali berkonsentrasi menyetir

"Itu tidak penting unt—"

"Itu penting bagiku," Luhan memotong kalimatku "Mulai saat ini, itu penting bagiku." Aku terdiam dan menghela nafas

"Lulu aku sudah bil—"  
"Aku tidak terpaksa Sehunnie!" Aku tertegun, baru kali ini aku mendengar Luhan membentakku. Terlihat nafas Luhan memburu, seperti menahan emosi di dalam dada

"Baiklah, aku menyukaimu bahkan disaat kau belum mengenalku. Saat aku bersama Chanyeol sedang bermain di taman bermain." Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya, berusaha menggali memori yang ada didalam kepalanya

"Ah! Itu—"

"Ya benar Lu, disaat kau mulai mencintai Chanyeol, sahabatku sendiri"

/**_FLASHBACK MODE ON/_**

**_/AUTHOR POV YOO/_**

******_Jadi ini ceritanya Sehun berumur 12tahun, Chanyeol berumur 11tahun dan Luhan berumur 6tahun. Kalau sekarang berarti Sehun berumur 24 tahun, Chanyeol 23tahun dan Luhan 17tahun. Ngertikan reader-nim? Hehe kalau engga ngerti ikutin aja ceritanya pasti entar ngerti hehe_**

_"__Sehun-ah aku bosan hanya bermain pasir, bagaimana kalau kita bermain ayunan?" Sehun terlihat berpikir, "hem ide bagus!" Chanyeol dan Sehun berlari sambil saling mendorong dan tertawa tanpa sadar lengan Sehun menjatuhkan es krim seorang namja kecil. Sehun membalikkan badannya dan menganga,ia terlihat panik melihat baju namja kecil tersebut basah dan kotor terkena eskrim._

_"__Ah mi—"_

_"__Gwenchana? Apa kau terluka? Maafkan sahabatku ne? Aku akan mengganti es krimmu!" Chanyeol langsung mengelap baju namja kecil itu dengan saputangannya, ia terlihat begitu bersalah padahal jelas-jelas itu bukan kesalahannya. Namja kecil itu terlihat tersipu_

_"__Nan gwenchana. Kau tidak perlu mengganti es krim Lulu, nanti Lulu minta eomma membelikan lagi" Chanyeol tersenyum lega dan bertepuk tangan heboh sedangkan Sehun hanya terdiam tak berkata apapun._

_"__Hah, untung kau namja yang baik! Aku sangat suka dengan namja yang baik!" Luhan langsung menatap Chanyeol berbinar_

_"__Jadi kau menyukaiku begitu?" Chanyeol mengangguk dengan pasti_

_"__Ne, majayo!"_

**_/FLASHBACK OFF/_**

-Still author POV-

"Si bodoh itu, dengan seenaknya mengatakan menyukaimu lalu mempunyai kekasih lain sekarang" Luhan tersenyum miris, ia tahu itu hanyalah bualan seorang anak kecil semata. Sehun melirik Luhan yang terdiam

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas Sehunnie," tukas Luhan gerah "Itu hanyalah masa lalu" Sehun dan Luhan akhirnya terdiam. Sehun berkonsentrasi menyetir, Luhan memandang pemandangan malam Seoul. Beberapa orang masih berlalu lalang, berjalan pulang ingin menemui keluarga tercinta yang menyambut dirumah. Luhan mengeluarkan handphone nya dan mengecheck SNS. Luhan membuka post yang kemarin ia post, ia merasa penasaran dengan comment para fansnya. Luhan bahkan melihat masih saja ada fans yang comment beberapa menit yang lalu.

**-Luciadeer^^- **_2minutesago_

**"****Annyeonghaseyo Luhan! Apa kau tahu aku sungguh tidak sabar untuk menyambut Natal! Aku harap keajaiban Natal yang kuterima saat ini adalah bertemu denganmu"**

**-HannaLu- **_2minutesago_

**"****Aku harap Santa Claus menculikmu dan membungkusmu untuk hadiahku!^^ kkk~ aku bercanda!"**

**-EvilDeer- **_1minutesago_

**"****Aku akan menculikmu lalu kujadikan kekasihku!-**

**-EvilDeer- **_a few seconds ago_

**"****Berhati-hatilah, aku akan memilikimu seutuhnya! Persiapkan dirimu sayang."**

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya tidak senang, "Apa-apaan fan ini" Sehun melirik Luhan sejenak

"Apa ada fanwar lagi?" Luhan menggeleng dan mem'pout'kan bibirnya mengingat dulu sering terjadi fanwar antara fansnya dengan fans lain, "Tidak Sehunnie, tapi ada satu akun fans yang sangat membuatku kesal. Dia selalu menerorku, yah walaupun hanya lewat comment." Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan dengan cemas namun ia langsung menyembunyikan raut cemasnya dengan senyum teduh

"Tenanglah jika seseorang mengganggumu, mereka akan berhadapan denganku." Diam-diam muncul semburat merah diwajah Luhan, wah Luhan apa kau benar-benar sudah mencintai Sehun sekarang? Mungkin bukan cinta tapi suka biasa.

"Gomawo Sehunnie, aku merasa aman." Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan dengan lembut.

"Memang begitulah seharusnya." Luhan terkekeh kemudian mengecheck kembali SNSnya

**-Sehunkimchi- **_a few seconds ago_

**"****YAA! KAU JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT DENGAN OPPA SEHUN! AWAS SAJA! AKU SELALU MENGAWASIMU!"**

Luhan cukup kaget melihat comment yang satu ini, jarang ada seorang haters yang membencinya karena Sehun. Luhan meng'klik' profil Sehunkimchi lalu ternganga. Semuanya benar-benar serba Sehun, usernamenya, bionya, post-annya, pokoknya semuanya berbau Sehun. Bahkan ada sebuah post foto Sehun disaat Sehun berada didalam mobil tadi (saat Sehun galau itu lohh gara-gara lagu Luhan) Luhan melirik kespion mobil. Ada sebuah mobil yang mencurigakan, Luhan memicingkan matanya kemudian melihat kembali kedalam handphonenya dimana ada foto real Sehunkimchi. Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya

"Wah daebak Sehunnie. Kau ternyata populer lebih dari yang aku bayangkan" Sehun mengangkat alis kanannya, "Apa maksudmu?" Lampu merah terpaksa membuat Sehun berhenti kemudian menoleh kearah Luhan. Luhan tidak menjawab dan melihat mobil fans Sehun tersebut sudah berada tepat disamping Luhan, terlihat Sehunkimchi memperagakan seakan-akan ia akan memukul Luhan jika berdekatan dengan Sehun. Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar

"Lihatlah mobil disamping, kurasa jika aku turun saat ini juga mungkin ia akan menabrakku agar tidak berdekatan denganmu" Sehun melihat kearah Sehunkimchi kemudian tertawa

"Ah dia, dia memang sasaeng fanku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengannya." Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya

"Sehunnie berhati-hatilah jangan sampai saat kau sendirian ia melihatmu. Kau bisa diperkosa!" Luhan bergidik membayangkan perkataannya sendiri, timbul rasa cemburu secara perlahan tanpa disadarinya. Sehun terkekeh

"Aku bahkan sudah pernah makan siang dengannya. Sebenarnya dia yang mendatangiku saat aku sedang makan siang di Mujigae," Sehun kembali menjalankan mobilnya saat lampu hijau menyala, "Nama dia Ailee, Lu. Dia anak yang baik hanya saja karena keluarganya begitu cuek dengannya, ia memilih untuk menjadi Sasaeng fan. Setidaknya ia tidak segila dengan sasaeng fans yang lain. Ia hanya mengikutiku kemanapun karena ingin memastikan bahwa aku baik-baik saja" Luhan menghela nafas mendengar penuturan Sehun, kenapa Sehun terlihat begitu bersemangat menceritakan Sehunkim—ah salah Ailee.

"Tapi Sehunnie tetap saja itu berbahaya untukmu." Sehun mengulum senyum mendengar ucapan Luhan

"Kalau cemburu langsung saja katakan, aku akan menjauhinya dan mengatakan bahwa Luluku cemburu." Luhan mendelik tidak terima

"Huh. Siapa yang cemburu, kau terlalu percaya diri Oh Sehun" Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar ocehan Luhan

-SKIP PLACE-AT LUHAN'S HOUSE-

Luhan langsung keluar dari mobil Sehun tanpa sepatah katapun kemudian masuk kedalam rumah, Sehun mengangkat alis sebelahnya. Wah rusa kecil sedang merajuk. Sehun keluar dari mobil dan mendekati mobil Ailee yang masih saja mengikuti sampai didepan rumah Luhan .

Tok! Tok!

"Ailee, keluarlah." Ailee terlihat sangat senang melihat Sehun sendiri yang mendatanginya, dengan senang hati ia keluar dari mobilnya

"Waeyo Oppa?" Senyum lebar terlukis di wajah Ailee sedangkan Sehun memandangnya dengan malas

"Kau mengikutiku sejak kapan? Kau tidak mengikuti bimbingan belajar hari ini?" Ailee langsung cemberut mendengar penuturan Sehun

"Ayolah Oppa dua hari lagi Natal, buat apa aku mengikuti bimbingan belajar? Tidak penting." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku remaja putri didepannya

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu mengikutiku lagi jika kau terus membolos seperti ini" Ailee memajukan bibir bawahnya kesal, memukul lengan Sehun pelan

"Aish Oppa, kenapa ancamanmu selalu seper—"

"EHEM!" Sehun dan Ailee menoleh kearah Luhan yang sudah melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, "Bisa tolong kecilkan suaranya, tetanggaku mengeluh karena suara kalian berdua." Ailee memandang tidak suka kepada Luhan, apa-apan namja setengah yeoja ini

"Baiklah Oppa! Ayo masuk kedalam mobilku saja agar tidak ada namja SETENGAH yeoja protes" Aille sengaja menekankan kata 'setengah', Luhan mendelik kesal

"Mwoya?! Apa kau bilang?!"

"NAMJA SETENGAH YEOJA, JELAS?"

"Kau yeoja genit!"

"Kau namja penggoda Sehun oppa!"

"MWO?!"

Sehun memijat pelipisnya, "Yayaya! Berhenti berdebat. Ailee pulanglah ini sudah sangat larut dan Luhan," Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya "Kau sangat berisik." Luhan memandang Sehun tidak percaya

"Mwoya?!" Ailee masuk kedalam mobil sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian menyalakan mobilnya dan menerobos kesunyian malam meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan berdua

**"**Yeoja genit itu yang berisik bukan aku!" Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan dengan lembut

"Sudahlah Lulu, sekarang masuklah kedalam rumah. Tadi aku lihat kau sudah masuk rumah, apa tetangga benar-benar terganggu dengan suaraku dan Ailee?"

Luhan memandang Sehun kesal, "Ten-tentu saja! Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

**/LUHAN POV FLASHBACK/**

_Aku memandang Sehunnie kesal, huh semangat sekali ia menceritakan tentang Sehunkimchi atau Ailee atau siapalah itu_

_"__Tapi Sehunnie tetap saja itu berbahaya untukmu." Sehun mengulum senyum mendengar ucapanku. Hei kau kira aku bercanda?_

_"__Kalau cemburu langsung saja katakan, aku akan menjauhinya dan mengatakan bahwa Luluku cemburu." Aku mendelik tidak terima, mwo? Cemburu? Mimpi saja kau Sehunnie!_

_"__Huh. Siapa yang cemburu, kau terlalu percaya diri Oh Sehun" Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapanku. Hey! Aku tidak cemburu bodoh_

_Untung jarak rumahku tidak terlalu jauh jadi aku bisa cepat-cepat keluar dari mobil ini, huh Sehunnie sangat menyebalkan! Aku langsung keluar dari mobil tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih atau apalah basa basi yang biasanya aku lakukan, aku sekarang benar-benar kesal dengan Sehunnie. Aku membuka gerbangku secara perlahan, aku yakin pasti Sehun keluar dari mobil dan mengejarku._

_Aku melirik kebelakang mobil, BINGO! Sehunnie keluar dari mobil pasti mau mengejarku. Aku menutup gerbangku secara perlahan, aku mengernyit. Ya! Sehunnie kenapa tidak datang-datang? Aku membalikkan badanku dengan kesal, mengepalkan tanganku dengan kesal. APA-APAAN ITU? DIA MENGHAMPIRI KIMCHI BUSUK ITU?!_

_Aku mengintip dan berusaha mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua namun karena jarak mereka berdua terlalu jauh aku tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan mereka. Aku memelototkan mataku saat melihat Ailee dengan manja memukul lengan Sehunnie. Aish kau menjijikkan yeoja genit!_

_Aku mendatangi mereka berdua dan malah berdebat dengan yeoja genit ini, aku bahkan dibilang namja setengah yeoja! __**NAMJA SETENGAH YEOJA! **__Itu sangat menghina harga diriku! Sehunnie melerai aku dan kimchi busuk itu,bahkan Sehunnie lebih membela kimchi busuk itu! Oh begitu Sehunnie? Kau berpihak padanya?! Oke!_

_Setelah Sehun menanyakanku beberapa pertanyaan aku langsung masuk kedalam rumah. Aku berjalan kedalam dapur dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan, meminum jus strawberry dengan rakus. Namun aku terdiam,_

_._

_._

_._

_Tunggu_

_._

_._

_._

_Kenapa aku bertingkah seperti ini?_

_Aku menutup mukaku malu, YA! LUHAN ADA DENGANMU BARUSAN? Sehunnie bahkan bukan namjachingumu!_

_YAAAAAA LUHAAAAN BODOOOOHHH!_

_KAU SUNGGUH MEMALUKAN!_

_-tobecontinued-_

ARGHHH KESEL BANGET SAMA SINYAL DAN FANFICTION./NET -_- aku harus ngedit sampe tiga kali cuma gara-gara sinyaaal! huft maafkan saya baru update malah ngomelngomel-_-

Happy New Year 2015! let's make 2015 be ours year! :3 semogaauthor-author pairing exo makin kreatif yaaa dan para siders makin tobat dan yang reader suka ngereview makin diberkati hehehe

aku tau ini cerita makin absurd maafkan daku hanya ini yang dapat keluar dari otak saya :3

makasi banyak buat Liyyaeonnie karena udah ngasi aku wejangan /asik/ tentang cara penulisan fanfiction dan buat ruriminhaha dan PandaYehet88 makasi udah mau pm-pman /apaaansihpuut/ hehehehe

udah ah yaaaaaa mau fast update? aku mau target 10review dulu deh baru next chap 5 entar :3

babaaay saranghaeyo reader-nim :*


	5. Chapter 5

Unpredictable

Melody in Love

Created by : manlylittledeer

Cast : Luhan, Oh Sehoon, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo

Pairing : Official Pair HUNHAN CHANBAEK KAISOO

Rate : T (amaaaan :3)

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : semua cast milik orangtuanya dan Tuhan aku cuma minjem nama :) ini murni hasil imajinasi aku samasekali engga plagiat :3

.

.

.

HAPPY READING READERNIM :3

**_Sometimes, you give attention too much for the things behind you and leave the thing in front of you_**

Setelah kejadian dimana Sehun mencium Luhan dan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Luhan tidak ada yang berubah diantara mereka. Masing-masing saling mengerti dan berusaha mengikis rasa canggung yang mulai muncul. Luhan mulai disibukkan dengan event Luhan terbaru yakni rilisnya album kedua Luhan, _I Doubt It_. Secara perlahan Luhan mulai mengalihkan rasa sedihnya karena Chanyeol dengan rekaman lagu, datang ke variety show, jumpa fans dan lain-lain.

Sehun sendiri juga mulai fokus dengan lagu duetnya dengan Chanyeol, lagu klasik _Rondo ala Turca_ yang diremix dengan nuansa pop sangat populer diseluruh kalangan. Sedikit demi sedikit muncul fans club untuk mereka, Sehun dan Chanyeol melihat peluang besar disini maka mereka berencana untuk berkolaborasi kembali.

Kesibukan Sehun bahkan melebihi Luhan membuat ia tidak bisa lagi berdekatan bahkan untuk berlatih piano bersama pun susah. Sehun meminta tolong kepada Suho untuk menggantikannya sementara untuk berlatih bersama Luhan.

Suho dengan senang hati menerima tawaran tersebut karena ia saat ini sedang kosong dan tidak ada permintaan untuk pembuatan lagu

Suho merupakan komposer yang sangat luar biasa, ia bahkan bisa memainkan sebuah lagu hanya dengan sekali dengar. Ia menguasai beberapa alat musik yakni piano, gitar, saxophone dan drum. Suho sering merekam saat ia bermain semua alat musik tersebut kemudian menggabungkannya membuat sebuah harmoni yang begitu indah.

Sore ini Suho dan Luhan sudah berjanji akan berlatih bersama di BLACKPEARL Studio. Luhan sudah berada di BLACKPEARL Studio sejak pagi karena ini hari pertama ia akan berlatih bersama dengan orang lain selain Sehun. Luhan menghela nafasnya sambil membolak balik partitur yang begitu banyak berisi coretan

"Sehun.." Luhan menekan nada C dengan lesu, "Apa ia begitu sibuk?" Luhan membolak-balik kembali halaman partitur tersebut, pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah partitur yang belum selesai ia buat. Mengingatkan dirinya yang dulu begitu bodoh mencintai seseorang yang tidak mungkin membalas perasaannya.

Tok! Tok! Luhan menoleh kearah pintu, ah itu pasti Suho. Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, membukakan pintu dan benar itu adalah Suho

"Ah, Annyeonhaseyo. Luhan imnida" Luhan membungkukkan badannya sedangkan Suho tersenyum senang melihat Luhan yang begitu sopan terhadapnya

"Ah ne,ne Luhan aku sangat senang bisa bertemu langsung dengan idola yang sedang naik daun" Luhan yang mendengar itu tertawa kecil, "Kau tentu sudah tahu namaku bukan?" Luhan langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat

"Ne, kau terlihat begitu lelah?" Suho mengelap keringat dingin yang mengalir dipelipisnya

"Yah, bisa dibilang aku sedikit tidak enak badan tapi demi kau aku rela datang kesini," Suho meletakkan tasnya disalah satu kursi didalam bilik studio, "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan atau latih hari ini?" Luhan duduk didepan piano kemudian membolak-balik halaman partitur yang ada, Suho mendekati Luhan dan ikut melihat-lihat partitur yang masih penuh dengan coretan itu. Sebuah partitur lusuh menyita perhatian Suho

"Bisa kau mainkan lagu ini untukku?" Luhan memandang partitur itu

"Ah ini, partitur yang dibuat oleh Sehun dan aku saat pertama kali berlatih membuat lagu. Kau yakin ingin mendengarnya? Aku bahkan tak yakin masih bisa memainkannya dengan lancar atau tidak" Suho tersenyum

"Tentu aku yakin. Terkadang sesuatu yang pertama itu lebih menyentuh hati" Luhan sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Suho namun akhirnya ia tetap memainkan lagu tersebut

**Surely I said I can trough this**

**With you, by my side **

**You always supporting me, never leave me **

**No one do that to me except you **

**Love oh Love, is the most strong power**

**With love, black could be white **

**Sad could be happy **

**Rich become poor **

**But you, make me feels better **

Luhan tersenyum karena bernostalgia saat ia begitu susah mengingat nada saat itu, marah karena Sehun yang selalu memarahinya saat ia menguap karena bosan membuat lagu tersebut. Terlihat pendek namun Luhan saat itu sangat bekerja keras karena itu adalah pengalaman pertama baginya. Suho yang melihat Luhan tersenyum, menepuk bahunya perlahan

"Bernostalgia hm? Merindukan Sehun?" Luhan tersentak, memandang Suho bingung,"Sudah kubilang bukan, sesuatu yang pertama terasa berbeda. Jadi apa kau berniat menambah lagu ini dalam track album mu? Hanya menjadi tambahan saja" Luhan memandang partitur itu, terlihat mempertimbangkannya

"Kurasa itu ide yang cukup bagus Suho-ssi. Aku akan menambahkan ini didalam track list album _I Doubt It_" Suho tersenyum teduh melihat Luhan yang begitu bersemangat

"Baiklah! Mari kita berlatih satu persatu lagu yang ada didalam albummu" Luhan membelalakkan matanya

"Ne?! Semuanya?" Suho mengangguk semangat sedangkan Luhan masih ternganga. Bayangkan saja disuruh berlatih 15 lagu!

.

.

-at the other side-

Sehun meneguk _iced coffee_ nya perlahan, memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang rekaman untuk _backsound effect_. Chanyeol terlihat begitu serius namun untuk kesekian kalinya handphonenya berbunyi membuat ia harus mengulang rekaman dari awal. Sehun meremuk gelas plastik yang ada didalam genggamannya dengan kesal, ia masuk kedalam ruangan rekaman dimana Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan takut sambil berbicara dengan Baekhyun via telepon

"Ne Baekhyunnie, arraseo arraseo. Aku sedang rekaman dan kau membuatku harus mengulang rekaman untuk kesekian kalinya. Kau tahu? Ada seekor buaya yang akan menerkamku jika kau membuatku mengulang lagi setelah ini. Ne ne nado saranghae!" Chanyeol langsung mematikan sambungan telepon secara sepihak dan menatap Sehun dengan memelas

"Jeongmal mianhaeyo Sehun-ah. Kau tahu bukan betapa cerewetnya nae Baekhyunnie?" Sehun memandang Chanyeol datar

"Lalu mengapa kau tetap membawa handphone mu kedalam ruangan rekaman Chanyeol-ssi?" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Mian,mian aku lupa. Aku berjanji sekarang hal itu tidak akan terulang lagi" Sehun menghela nafasnya kemudian menyita handphone Chanyeol

"Aku akan mengambil benda sialan ini sampai kau benar-benar selesai rekaman" Saat Chanyeol hendak memprotes hal itu Sehun langsung pergi keluar ruang rekaman dan melihat Chanyeol yang memakinya dari luar ruang rekaman. Sehun menghempaskan dirinya diatas sofa, mengecek handphone Chanyeol yang begitu penuh dengan pesan dari Baekhyun

_Baekhyun_

_Yaa Yeoollie, apa kau masih lama?_

_Baekhyun_

_Kau rekaman atau bersemedi? Kau bahkan hampir seharian hanya untuk rekaman. Bogoshippo! _

Sehun memutar kedua bolamatanya malas melihat pesan singkat Baekhyun, dasar pasangan aneh. Handphone Chanyeol tiba-tiba bergetar menandakan ada telepon masuk, dari Baekhyun. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat betapa protektifnya Baekhyun kepada rekan sejolinya. Sehun mengangkat telepon tersebut

_"__Yaa Yeollia-ah, kau sangat lama! Aku sangat ingin menceritakanmu tentang Luhan namun kau harus berjanji agar tidak memberitahu Sehun akan hal ini! Maka cepatlah selesaikan rekamanmu itu!_" Sehun menatap layar handphone Chanyeol bingung

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang ingin kau ceritakan kepada Chanyeol tentang Luhan dan bisa kau jelaskan mengapa aku tidak boleh mengetahui hal tersebut?" Baekhyun bingung dengan ucapan Sehun

_"__Ne? Yeollie-ah? Apa maksudmu?" _

"Aku Sehun, Baekhyun" Terdengar Baekhyun tergagap diseberang sana

_"__A-ah ne? Maafkan aku Sehun aku tiba-tiba ada urusan. Paai!" _PIP! Baekhyun langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut

Sehun menatap layar handphone Chanyeol dengan bingung, memang dasar pasangan aneh!

.

.

.

/at the other side/ 

"Aissshh pabboyaa! Bisa-bisanya aku berbicara seperti itu!" Baekhyun berguling-guling diatas kasur dengan panik, hidupnya benar-benar diujung tanduk saat ini. Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk dengan _mic_ tercintanya memandang Baekhyun bingung

"Ada apa denganmu? Seperti akan ada bencana besar saja" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan memelas, ia mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluknya dengan erat

"Ahh bagaimana ini? Ini rahasia besar Do-ah! Dan dengan begitu ceroboh dan idiotnya aku membeberkannya kepada seseorang yang benar-benar tidak boleh mengetahui hal ini! Kau tahu? Aku rasa besok aku tidak akan bisa bernafas dengan baik!" Baekhyun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam karena berbicara tanpa jeda sedangkan Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya

"Baek, bisakah sekali saja kau tidak terlalu mendramatisir hidupmu?" Baekhyun mendelik kesal

"Ya!Ya!Ya! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa _sih_!" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan erat Baekhyun, merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur Baekhyun

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu? Aku bahkan mengetahuinya lebih dulu daripada kau" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya

"Jeongmal?! YA! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya

"Aku malas" Baekhyun ternganga mendengar dua kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo

"MWOYA?! INI BENAR-BENAR HAL BESAR YANG HARUS KUKETAHUI DAN KAU TIDAK MAU MEMBERITAHUKU KARENA MALAS?!" Kyungsoo membuka matanya dengan setengah hati, ia menatap Baekhyun jijik

"Kau boleh teriak tapi air liur mu tidak usah terjun kemukaku" Kyungsoo mengambil tisu basah, mengelap bagian wajahnya yang terkena cipratan air liur Baekhyun dengan kasar. Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, menghempaskan badannya disebelah Kyungsoo

"Do-ah.. Ottekoe?"

.

.

.

/Luhan and Suho's side/

"Haah! Akhirnya selesai juga, terimakasih atas hari ini Suho-ssi" Luhan membungkukkan badannya dengan penuh rasa terimakasih. Suho mengusak rambut Luhan lembut

"Ne, cheonmaneyo Luhan. Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'ssi' lagi, kurasa setelah latihan hari ini kita sudah cukup akrab" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya

"Ah gueraeyo? Ne, Suho. Ah bagaimana kalau kau kutraktir makan malam? Perutku sangat lapar" Suho terlihat mempertimbangkan tawaran yang diberikan Luhan

"Tawaran yang menarik, baiklah. Naik mobilku saja"

Akhirnya Luhan dan Suho memilih sebuah restoran di pinggir jalan namun masih terkesan elite karena dekorasi dan cahaya restoran tersebut sangat menarik. Mereka memilih untuk duduk dengan jendela kearah jalanan. Suho mengangkat tangannya, hendak memanggil pelayan. Seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri meja mereka dengan sebuah notes ditangannya

"1 Iced Mochacinno, 1 Honey Pancake. Luhan kau ingin makan apa? Kau bilang kau lapar bukan?" Luhan membolak-balik halaman menu yang ada dihadapannya, terlihat mempertimbangkan antara dua makanan yang terlihat begitu lezat

"Suho-ah aku bingung memilih Bibimbap atau Jajangmyeon?" Luhan menggigit bibirnya menahan air liur yang seakan-akan ingin jatuh karena saking laparnya. Suho terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan

"Kenapa kau tidak memilih keduanya saja? Aku yang akan mentraktirmu" Luhan mengibaskan tangan sambil menggeleng

"Aniya, aku yang akan mentraktirmu Suho-ah. Hem aku memilih bibimbap saja" Pelayan wanita tersebut mengulangi pesanan Luhan dan Suho kemudian berjalan kearah dapur. Suho memandang jalanan yang begitu ramai karena itu adalah saat jam-jam pulang kerja

"Ah Luhan, lihatlah ibu itu terilhat kesusahan membawa belanjaannya" Suho menunjuk seorang wanita tua yang keberatan dengan belanjaannya yang begitu banyak, Luhan mengikuti arah telunjuk Suho. Namun tiba-tiba seorang namja menolong ibu tersebut membawakan barang belanjaannya, Suho tersenyum melihat namja tersebut

"Kau tahu namja yang menolong wanita tadi?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya bingung, "Ia adalah namjachinguku dulu" Luhan memandang Suho dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Suho tertawa kecil melihat raut wajah Luhan

"Ya, aku seorang gay. Ia adalah pacar pertamaku dan dengan bodohnya aku membuat dirinya membenciku" Suho membenarkan letak duduknya, "Ia selalu membantu wanita tadi setiap malam, ditempat yang sama pula. Kau tahu kenapa wanita tadi terlihat begitu susah membawa barang bawaannya?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan

"Karena tangan yang ia pakai untuk membawa barang bawaannya adalah tangan palsu," Suho berdeham sejenak, "Dan dengan idiotnya aku lah yang membuat wanita tua tersebut kehilangan tangannya" Saat Luhan hendak menanyakan bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi, seorang pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Luhan langsung menjilat bibirnya kasar, ia benar-benar lupa dengan keinginannya menanyakan hal tersebut kepada Suho. Luhan memakan bibimbap dengan lahap, ah mashitta!

Luhan mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu setelah menghabiskan satu porsi bibimbap, perutnya benar-benar penuh saat ini. Suho tertawa kecil melihat Luhan yang terlihat sangat kekenyangan

"Gwaenchanayo? Kau terlihat sangat kekenyangan" Luhan mengangguk pelan

"Bibimbap di sini porsinya sangat besar, aku berpikir aku sangat gila bisa menghabiskannya" Luhan terlihat menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah karena ia lupa untuk memesan minuman, Suho yang sadar akan hal itu memberikan Iced Mochacinno nya yang sama sekali belum ia minum kepada Luhan

"Minumlah, kau terlihat sangat kehausan. Jika kau ingin memesan kau akan dapat minuman itu setengah jam kemudian melihat pengunjung yang sangat ramai" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum

"Nan gwenchan-hik!" Luhan menutup dengan malu mulutnya, aish paboya! Suho tertawa mendengarnya

"Sudahlah, minum ini" Luhan akhirnya dengan tidak enak hati meminum Iced Mochacinno Suho. Cegukan Luhan perlahan mulai hilang seiring masuknya Iced Mochacinno tersebut melewati kerongkongannya. Luhan menaruh cangkir iced mochacinno tersebut sambil tersenyum

"Gomawoyo Suho-ah!" Suho mengangguk sambil tersenyum, pandangan matanya terpaku pada dua namja yang baru masuk kedalam restaurant tersebut

"Eoh? Itu Chanyeol dan Sehun!" Chanyeol terlihat sibuk dengan partiturnya sedangkan Sehun memasang headset dikedua telinganya, "Hey Chanyeol! Sehun!" Tidak ada satupun dari mereka berdua menanggapi panggilan Suho, Luhan menoleh kearah mereka. Luhan langsung berjalan mendekati mereka

"Hey!" Chanyeol yang mendengar sapaan Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari partitur setengah jadi tersebut ke Luhan, "Lu-luhan?"

"Ayo duduk bersama ku dan Suho disana, sudah lama kita tak mengobrol" Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya ragu, "Ehm baiklah, ya Sehun! Kau ini lepas headsetmu!" Sehun melepaskan headsetnya malas, masih belum menyadari keberadaan Luhan

"Kau ini kenapa lagi?" Chanyeol menunjuk Luhan dengan tatapan matanya, Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan kaget

"Luhan? Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kau semestinya latihan dengan Suho hyung?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum

"Ne, aku sudah selesai latihan bersama Suho. Aku sedang makan malam dengannya, itu dia. Ayo duduk denganku dan Suho" Sehun dan Chanyeol akhirnya mengikuti Luhan berjalan kearah meja Suho

"Annyeong Suho hyung, kau masih tetap ke restoran ini?" Sehun dan Chanyeol duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan dan Suho.

"Ya begitulah, aku masih belum bisa melupakannya" Suho menghela nafasnya namun tersadar disana ada Chanyeol memandang Suho bingung dengan perkataannya barusan, "Ah-ah Chanyeol apa kabar?"

"Baik Suho hyung, kau sendiri?"

"Yah begitulah, tidak baik tidak juga buruk. Kau tidak memesan makanan?" Chanyeol membuka buku menu sedangkan Sehun sama sekali tidak terlihat tertarik untuk memesan makan

"Lulu, apa kau sangat sibuk dalam seminggu kedepan?" Luhan yang daritadi diam terlihat berpikir

"Tidak terlalu Sehunnie, namun aku harus mendatangi beberapa variety show dan sebuah acara penghargaan, Baidu Awards" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya paham

"Kau masuk nominasi apa?"

"Best Male Artist of the year, aku tidak terlalu percaya diri akan menang. Kulihat Baekhyun dari The Crescendo juga masuk nominasi tersebut" Sehun terlihat berpikir, seketika teringat dengan perkataan Baekhyun ditelpon

"Ah begitukah? Kudengar kau akan merilis albummu dalam minggu ini?" Luhan tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sehun

"Ne Sehunnie dan aku akan memasukkan sebuah lagu tambahan sebagai kejutan" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, "Aku sangat tidak sabar untuk merilis album baruku Sehunnie" Luhan tersenyum sangat lebar, ia sangat tidak sabar saat Sehun mengetahui lagu yang pertama kali ia buat bersamanya akan ia masukkan kedalam album keduanya ini.

/skip time/

Setelah Chanyeol selesai menyantap pesanannya, mereka akhirnya pulang. Sehun berinisiatif mengantar Luhan pulang sekalian mengobrol karena sudah lama mereka tidak bisa berbicara secara pribadi. Mereka memilih untuk naik bis agar memperlama perjalanan mereka, sepertinya mereka 'rindu' satu sama lain?

"Memang, lagu apa yang akan menjadi tambahan di albummu itu Lu?" Luhan menggoyangkan telunjuknya sambil tersenyum jahil

"Ani, aku tidak akan memberitahumu," Luhan membenarkan letak duduknya,"Kau harus membeli albumku baru kau boleh mengetahuinya, kau bahkan tidak membeli album pertamaku" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Sehun yang melihat hal itu terkekeh

"Aku bahkan bisa mendengar kau menyanyi secara langsung setiap hari Lu, untuk apa aku membeli albummu?" Luhan mencibir mendengar perkataan Sehun

"Tetap saja Sehunnie," Luhan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada,"Aku tidak mau tahu kau harus membeli album keduaku ini! Aku benar-benar bersemangat merilis album ini Sehunniee" Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan, ia mengusak rambut Luhan perlahan

"Arraseo,arraseo! Aku bahkan bisa membeli jutaan copy albummu Luluku" Luhan langsung menatap Sehun

"Aniyaa, kasihan dengan penggemarku yang lain jika kau membeli sebanyak itu" Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penuturan Luhan, aish muridnya sungguh menggemaskan!

Sebuah getaran terasa didalam kantong Sehun, Sehun mengeluarkan benda yang menghasilkan getaran tersebut. Astaga! Ia lupa mengembalikan handphone Chanyeol! Terlihat Baekhyun yang menelpon, Sehun tanpa ragu langsung mengangkatnya

_"__Ya Chanyeol! Taehyung hyung sungguh gila! Luhan tidak akan bisa merilis album keduanya karena dianggap ilegal dan ia akan dieliminasi dari nominasi Best Male Of The Year di Baidu Awards! Aiishh bagaimana ini?!" _Sehun membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, Luhan yang hendak bertanya itu siapa langsung mengurungkannya karena jari telunjuk Sehun menahan mulutnya

"Mwoya? Kau bercanda?" Sehun berusaha mengikuti suara Chanyeol agar Baekhyun mau menjelaskannya dan tidak memutuskan sambungan telpon secara sepihak seperti tadi siang

_"__Aku tidak bercanda! Aku bersungguh-sungguh!" _ Sehun melirik Luhan yang menatapnya dengan penasaran

"Bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi?" Baekhyun diseberang sana terdengar menghela nafas kasar

_"__Kemarilah dan kau akan tahu apa alasannya!" _ Baekhyun langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut. Sehun memasukkan kembali handphone Chanyeol kedalam kantongnya

"Sehunnie? Nugu?" Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Hah biasalah, produser rekamanku melakukan sedikit kesalahan" Luhan mengangguk paham

"Arraseo, pokoknya kau harus membeli album keduaku dan menemaniku menghadiri acara Baidu Awards! Arraseo?" Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan.

"A-ah ne arraseo" 

gimanaa? maaf banget aku ngaret bangeet. Sekolah kalau awal semester banyak pake banget tugasnyaT.T maafkan dakuu

kalo ada typo atau kesalahan mohon dimaafkan yaaa soalnya aku males ngecheck ulang hehehe

paaii don't forget to give your revieww! :3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Created by : manlylittledeer

Cast : Luhan, Oh Sehoon, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Younha, Leeteuk (cast bisa ngilang bisa nambah yoo sesuai dichapter aja)

Pairing : Official Pair HUNHAN CHANBAEK

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : semua cast milik orangtuanya dan Tuhan aku cuma minjem nama :) ini murni hasil imajinasi aku samasekali engga plagiat :3

.

.

.

HAPPY READING READERNIM :3

.

.

_**Don't take the trouble too seriously! Hell, enjoy your life! **_/suer ini ganyambung ama ceritawakwak/

.

.

.

Disinilah Sehun sekarang, didepan apartement Baekhyun untuk meminta penjelasan akan ucapannya tadi di telepon. Setelah mengantar Luhan sampai dirumah dan memastikan Luhan baik-baik saja ia langsung bergegas ke apartment Baekhyun.

Ting tong! Sehun menunggu sebentar, terdengar langkah kaki dari dalam dan sahutan 'sebentar!'

"Siapa yang da—" Baekhyun terlihat kaget melihat kedatangan Sehun, "A-ah Sehun-ssi, ada apa?" Sehun memandang Baekhyun datar

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa album Luhan itu ilegal dan alasan Luhan dieliminasi dari nominasi _Best Male of the Year_? Dan apa hubungannya dengan hyungku?" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, ia hendak membuka mulut untuk menjawab namun dipotong Sehun

"Lihat ini?" Sehun mengeluarkan handphone Chanyeol dari kantong sakunya, "Tidak perlu kujelaskan lagi bukan?" Bekhyun benar-benar memucat sekarang, ia menghela nafas

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan. Tapi bisakah kita memanggil Chanyeollie juga?"

"Terserah kau saja"

Baekhyun mempersilahkan Sehun masuk dan duduk diruang tamu. Apartment Baekhyun didominasi dengan warna biru laut dengan warna merah muda, menampilkan kesan kekanak-kanakan sang empunya. Baekhyun mengambil handphonenya dan mengirimkan pesan kepada Chanyeol agar kerumahnya. Handphone Chanyeol bergetar dikantong saku Sehun, ia membuka pesan tersebut

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, handphone Chanyeol ada disini bodoh. Siapa maksudmu pria-berwajah-datar-dan-mengerikan?" Baekhyun menepuk jidat menyadari kebodohannya, ia tertawa canggung

"Ha-ha-ha lupakan saja pesan itu" Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan senyum tengil di wajahnya yang dibalas dengan tatapan datar oleh Sehun, "Lalu bagaimana kita memanggil Chanyeollie untuk datang kesini?" Sehun memandang Baekhyun malas

"Bisakah kau langsung menjelaskan kepadaku? Ini sudah larut malam" Baekhyun langsung menggeleng dengan cepat

"Aniyo, Chanyeollie harus mengetahui hal ini" Sehun memutar kedua bolamatanya malas

"Kurasa Chanyeol masih bersama dengan Suho, coba kau telepon Suho"

/fyi/ Suho adalah hyungnya Baekhyun , Sehun dan Suho adalah teman sesama pemusik, Taehyung adalah kakak Sehun/ backtostory

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

/_skiptime/_

Setelah mencoba menghubungi Suho, ternyata benar Chanyeol masih bersama dengan Suho. Baekhyun langsung meminta tolong Suho agar menyuruh Chanyeol keapartmentnya saat ini juga. Baekhyun dan Sehun benar-benar dalam suasana awkward saat ini, Baekhyunbenar-benar tidak suka dengan suasana awkward, ia berdeham mencoba memecah keheningan

"Sehun-ah"

"Hm?" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, bingung mencari topik pembicaraan yang pas

"Aku boleh memanggilmu tanpa embel-embel 'ssi'?" Sehun menoleh kearah Baekhyun

"Sesuka kau saja" Kemudian hening kembali, Baekhyun mengusap-usap wajahnya kesal. Urgh! Ia benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini!

"Sehun-ah" Sehun hanya diam tidak membalas panggilan Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tidak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan pembicaraannya

"Apa benar Luhan menyukai Chanyeollie?" Kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun sontak menarik seluruh perhatian Sehun

"Ucapan konyol apa itu" Baekhyun terlihat langsung menggebu-gebu melihat Sehun yang terlihat tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan ini

"_Well,_ aku melihat handphone Luhan. Semua isinya serba Chanyeollie, disitu aku merasa cemburu namun mengingat betapa banyaknya fans Chanyeollie aku memahami hal itu" Sehun melipat kakinya, tertarik dengan pembicaraan Baekhyun. "Dan aku tahu kau menyukai Luhan bukan? Ah ani, mencintai kurasa?" Sehun terlihat kaget dengan tebakan Baekhyun yang mendekati benar atau memang sangat benar, namun dengan cerdasnya ia menutupi keterkejutannya dengan senyuman

"Aku sudah cukup sering mendengar hal itu dari seluruh fans Luhan diseluruh dunia" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya sambil menggeleng

"Ani, bukan suka sebagai guru dan murid namun sebagai sesama namja maksudku Sehun-ah" Sehun berpura-pura bingung dengan perkataan Baekhyun

"Apa mak—" Tingtong!

"Ah itu pasti Chanyeollie" Baekhyun berdiri meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menggantungkan kalimatnya. Terdengar suara berisik dari luar pintu, dobi itu memang sangat berisik. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruang tamu

"Hey pria datar, kembalikan handphoneku. Sudah cukup lama kau mencuri handphoneku" Sehun dengan malas mengembalikan handphone sialan Chanyeol

"Jadi Bekhyun, bisa kau jelaskan sekarang? Aku sudah menunggu lama" Chanyeol memandang Sehun tidak percaya

"Mwoya? Lama? Baekhyunnie kau betah berlama-lama dengan pria tua datar ini? Kau baik-baik saja kan baby?"Chanyeol mengecek seluruh badan Baekhyun dengan teliti bisa dibilang terlalu berlebihan /-_-/

"Aish apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeollie, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya terasa canggung diawal" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dan Sehun bergantian dengan curiga

"Sayang, kau tidak bermaksud berselingkuh dengannya selama tadi menungguku disini bukan?" Baekhyun dan Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas

"Kau idiot dobi, aku tidak tertarik dengan namja manja dan cengengmu ini"

"ENAK SAJA KAU!" ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan, mereka saling menatap sedangkan Sehun memandang datar

"Kita memang jodoh sayang, bahkan pikiran kita sejalan" Baekhyun mencibir

"Bahkan kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa aku ingin berselingkuh dengan Sehun dan sekarang kau mengatakan kita berjodoh, kau memang namja bodoh" Chanyeol menunjukkan senyum kudanya, ia merangkul pinggang Baekhyun dan menuntunnya untuk duduk disofa

"Arraseo, arraseo maafkan kekasih tampanmu ini, eoh? Baiklah, sekarang jelaskan kepada kekasihmu ini, ada apa sampai kau memanggilku saat ini Baekhyunnie?" Baekhyun mencibir mendengar sebutan Chanyeol kepada dirinya sendiri

"Ini tentang Luhan, Yeollie," Chanyeol mengangguk, menanggapi penjelasan Baekhyun,"Ia dieliminasi dari nominasi di Baidu Awards dan perilisan album Luhan gagal"

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?" Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat kaget mendengar pembicaraan tersebut

"Aku mengetahui dari Taehyung hyung bahwa ada pihak produser dibelakang pembuatan album Luhan menyebarkan berita bahwa lagu yang ada didalam album Luhan yang akan datang telah mencuri hak cipta pemusik asal Australia, Mackenzie. Aku tidak tahu pasti" Sehun dan Chanyeol mendengarkan Baekhyun dengan serius

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang bahwa hyungku gila?" Baekhyun memandang bingung dengan pertanyaan Sehun, "Saat kau menelpon dan mengira bahwa aku adalah Chanyeol" Baekhyun terlihat mengingat, kemudian mengangguk setelah ia mengingatnya

"Kudengar, Taehyung hyung juga termasuk salah satu dalang atas dieliminasinya Luhan dalam nominasi Baidu Awards namun Taehyung hyung tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan perilisan album Luhan yang gagal" Sehun berpikir, bingung akan keadaan ini

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua hal yang kau ucapkan. Sungguh tidak masuk diakal" Baekhyun menghela nafas kesal mendengar ucapan Sehun

"Yang harus kita lakukan adalah kita harus mencari tahu kenapa produser Luhan menyebarkan berita tersebut" Chanyeol dan Sehun saling memandang

"Ada yang tidak beres disini"

.

.

.

Sinar matahari dengan nakalnya mulai masuk melalui sela-sela jendela kamar Luhan, membangunkan seorang namja mungil yang masih bergelung diatas tempat tidurnya. Cicitan burung gereja yang merdu perlahan tergantikan dengan suara dering telepon dari atas nakas disamping tempat tidur. Luhan yang masih memejamkan matanya, meraba-meraba nakas. Tangan Luhan malah menyenggol handphone tersebut dan menjatuhkannya. Dering telepon sontak langsung berhenti

Luhan mengumpat kecil, ia bangun dengan malas. Memandang handphonenya yang sudah terpisah dengan baterainya, ia mengambil handphone beserta baterai tersebut untuk dipasang kembali. Luhan sedikit membanting handphone yang sudah ia nyalakan tersebut keatas tempat tidur, ia berjalan dengan setengah sadar kearah kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Luhan merasa lebih segar. Ia mengecek handphonenya, _3 missed call. _Younha noona dua kali dan Sehunie satu kali, Luhan lebih memilih menelpon Younha dahulu. Menanyakan apa yang ingin disampaikan tadi menelepon. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, sambung teleponpun tersambung

"Yoboseyo Younha noona?"

"_Ah ne, Luhan. Akhirnya kau menelponku" _

"Mianhaeyo noona, tadi handphoneku terjatuh"

"_Kau ceroboh sekali Luhan ckck. Nanti siang jam 1 datanglah ke Starvis Ent, Tower. Kau ada jadwal variety show, kau tidak lupa kan?" _Luhan menepuk jidatnya, hampir saja dia lupa! Bahkan ini sudah jam 10 dan jika tidak Younha telepon mungkin ia akan memilih untuk melanjutkan tidurnya sampai sore

"Astaga, gomawo Younha noona! Aku lupa, bahkan aku berniat unuk melanjutkan tidurku" Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang telepon, bisa Luhan bayangkan Younha noona sedang menggelengkan kepalanya

"_Aku sudah menduga akan hal itu Luhan, jangan lanjutkan tidurmu namja malas! Lebih baik kau cek berita! Dan berjanjilah setelah kau melihat berita kau harus tetap mengikuti variety show nanti siang" _Luhan mengernyit mendengar ucapan Younha

"Apa maksudmu noona?"

"_Sudahlah, aku akan menutup telepon. Segera cek berita" _Baru saja Luhan akan bertanya kembali, sambungan telepon langsung putus. Luhan mengernyit bingung, ada apa sebenarnya? Luhan membuka salah satu situs berita yang sudah terkenal dengan kebenaran beritanya namun kali ini Luhan benar-benar meragukan situs tersebut

**LUHAN, PIANIS MUDA MENIRU MUSISI ASAL AUSTRALIA?!**

Dikabarkan album Luhan yang kedua, _I Doubt It_ merupakan hasil karya tiruan dari musisi Australia, Mackenzie. Pertumbuhan Luhan membuat Luhan semakin...

**LUHAN, MULAI KESUSAHAN MENGEKSPLORASI MUSIK !**

_Never too young, Never too old, Never too late._ Begitulah ungkapan seseorang saat akan mempelajari musik namun siapa sangka, Luhan seorang musisi muda menggemparkan dunia dengan album barunya yang melanggar hak cipta musisi asal Australia. Apakah ini jalan pintas yang diambil Luhan saat ia mulai kehilangan dan kesusahan menciptakan sebuah harmoni? Bahkan ia...

Luhan menganga dengan lebar, apa-apaan berita tidak bermutu ini?! Luhan keluar dari situs berita tersebut dan men-_search _di Google dengan _keyword _Luhan. Dan saat ini Luhan benar-benar menggila, tampilan page awal membahas album kedua yang akan ia rilis. Jika itu tentang hal positif, ia tentu senang. NAMUN KENYATAANNYA ADALAH SEBUAH FITNAH!

Luhan membanting handphonenya dengan kasar, ia termenung. Berpikir siapa yang tega menyebarkan berita tersebut. Bahkan seluruh dari lagu didalam albumnya merupakan hasil imajinasi dirinya! Luhan teringat dengan ucapan Younha, oh tidak ia sepertinya harus siap menghadapi berbagai pertanyaan menyebalkan dari pembawa acara dalam variety show nanti!

Luhan mengecek youtube, ap-apa?! Bahkan lagu yang dikabarkan mengikuti dan bocor keluar adalah lagu _I Doubt It! _Lagu inti dari album kedua Luhan! Luhan menjambak rambutnya kesal, ada apa sebenarnya?!

Handphone Luhan berdering, menandakan ada telepon masuk. Luhan mengambil handphonenya yang sempat ia banting tadi dengan malas. /Sehunnie calling/ Luhan mengangkat telepon tersebut

"_Lu—"_

"Arraseo, aku tahu. Tak perlu kau jelaskan lagi Hunnie" Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Aku tidak menyangka album kedua ku akan mendapat skandal seperti ini"

"_Apa kau ada acara hari ini? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu" _Luhan menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya

"Sayang sekali Hunnie, aku ada jadwal variety show nanti jam 1 siang"

"_Apa?! Kau masih berniat menghadiri variety show saat kau terkena skandal seperti ini?" _

"Aku tidak bisa melarikan diri dari variety show ini Hunnie, Younha noona sudah memastikan aku pasti hadir dalam acara variety show ini" Terdengar Sehun menggeram kesal diseberang telepon

"_Baiklah, berhati-hati dengan setiap ucapanmu Luhannie. Ehm.. semangat Luhannie" _Luhan terkekeh mendengar nada suara Sehun yang kelewat datar

"Ne, gomawoyo, nae saranghaneun seonsaengnim" (yes, thanks my dear teacher)

"_hm"_ Sambungan telepon terputus, Luhan tersenyum. Ia tidak akan diam saja, ia akan benar-benar mengungkap kebenaran!

.

.

.

/Sehun side/ SEHUN POV/

Sungguh aku tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran Luhan, ia sungguh menantang sekali dengan datang kevariety show tersebut. Jangan sampai Luhan mendatangi Sholjik Session, itu benar-benar variety show yang harus Luhan jauhi untuk saat ini. Aku berusaha menelpon kerabatku yang juga bertugas mengurus album kedua Luhan, mencari berita siapa yang berusaha menggagalkan perilisan album kedua Luhan

Namun, aku tidak mendapatkan informasi sama sekali. Yang sangat membuatku bingung adalah, kenapa Taehyung hyung juga terlibat dalam tereliminasinya Luhan dalam Baidu Awards? Aku mengambil handphoneku, berniat menelpon dan menanyakannya langsung kepada Taehyung hyung. Namun aku mengurungka niatan tersebut, aku tidak mempunyai bukti dan aku tidak ingin Taehyung hyung tersinggung dengan pertanyaanku.

Akhirnya aku memilih menelpon Chanyeol,membicarakan single kedua yang akan kita berdua rilis dan perihal Luhan

"_Yoboseyo"_

"Apa kau sudah melihat sampai sejauh mana single kedua kita selesai?"

"_Sekitar 75%, ah ya bagaimana? Apa Luhan sudah mengetahui berita tersebut?" _

"Sudah, bahkan sebelum kuberitahu. Kurasa berita tersebut sudah menyebar luas" Chanyeol mendecak

"_Sungguh malang Luhan, aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin mencari informasi tentang produser tersebut"_

"Gomawo Chanyeol-ah. Baiklah telpon kututup"

Aku harus mencari informasi lebih teliti kali ini, Luhan berada diambang kehancuran saat ini. Sebagai guru dan calon kekasihnya aku harus membantu. Wait, calon kekasih? Tentu saja, aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Aku akan menjadikan Luhan sebagai kekasihku.

.

.

.

/at the other side/

"Hyung jangan seperti ini hyung. Aku akui ini ide yang cemerlang tapi ini juga bisa menjadi bencana"

"Diamlah, kau tidak tahu apa-apa anak kecil"

"Oppa, kau gila. Sungguh gila!"

Namja tersenyum menampilkan smirk andalannya

"Gila? Jika rencanaku berhasil, ini akan membawa dia naik daun di kancah permusikan di Korea Selatan"

"Argh, aku tidak tahu! Aku tidak ikut campur!"

.

.

.

/Luhan's side/

Luhan sudah berada di Starvis Ent Tower, padahal ini baru jam 11. Namun ia benar-benar gugup untuk variety show kali ini, entahlah tapi dadanya terus berdebar-debar. Luhan duduk di depan meja rias, dirinya sedang di makeup untuk variety show nanti. Luhan memandangi bayangan dirinya, ia akui ia cukup tampan untuk seorang namja namun ia sangat kesal kenapa ia terlihat begitu ehem imut

Younha mendekati Luhan sambil membawa sepasang baju casual yang akan dipakai Luhan nanti

"Luhan-ah jika sudah selesai, gantilah pakaianmu dengan ini. Ah ya variety show kali ini merupakan episode pertama mereka, kau sungguh beruntung menjadi bintang tamu pertama mereka Luhan" Younha menyentuh bahu Luhan, menyemangati Luhan, "Nama variety show kali ini adalah Nollam Nollada. Berhati-hatilah dengan setiap perkataanmu, kau sedang terkena banyak skandal"

"Ne Younha noona, aku akan berusaha semaksimal yang kubisa" Luhan tersenyum hangat ke Younha, "Kalau boleh tahu sampai jam berapa variety show ini noona?"

"Variety show ini Live Lu, mungkin hanya satu setengah jam" Luhan tercengang mendengar perkataan Younha

"Mwo?! Ini Live?" Younha mengangguk dengan mantap

"Kumohon Luhan, berhati-hatilah" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, huwa eommaa!

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo semuanya! Saya Jungkook bertemu lagi dengan anda semua setelah tamatnya Naminami Island. Kali ini saya datang membawa variety show dengan nama yang baru juga dengan konsep yang sangat menarik! Pertama saya akan mempersilahkan bintang tamu yang paling pertama dan paling populer saat ini. Ia sedang sibuk dengan album keduanya namun sayang perilisan albumnya terhambat. Baiklah ini dia, LUHAN! Mari kita beri applause untuknya!" Luhan yang sedaritadi dibelakang panggung akhirnya masuk disambut dengan tepuk tangan yang begitu meriah. Luhan berjalan dengan senyum yang begitu manis, Jungkook selaku MC mendekati Luhan dan mengajaknya untuk duduk disebuah sofa

"Annyeonghaseyo Luhan-ssi. Terimakasih sudah menjadi bintang tamu di acara Nollam Nolada hari ini" Luhan masih tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Ne, aku juga sangat tersanjung bisa menjadi bintang tamu pertama untuk Nollan Nolada" Jungkook mengangguk senang mendengar perkataan Luhan

"Baiklah, bintang tamu kita sudah ada disini, maka saya akan menjelaskan bagaimana konsep pertama Nollam Nolada" Jungkook tersenyum misterius, "Siapa yang ingin duduk bersama disofa ini dengan Luhan dan saya kemudian melakukan ajang sesi tanya-jawab dengan Luhan dan masih banyak konsep seru?" Wah banyak sekali penonton yang langsung berteriak histeris mendengar tawaran Jungkook

"Eng ing eng tidak semudah itu, kami akan memilih seseorang dari antara kalian semua. Syaratnya ialaah," Jungkook menggantung kalimatnya sambil mengangkat-ngangkat alisnya berniat menggoda penonton yang sudah setengah mati penasaran, "Siapa yang lahir SATU HARI sebelum Luhaan? Bagi yang merasa, silahkan bawa kartu identitas kedepan sebagai bukti!"

Para penonton langsung terlihat rusuh, ada yang marah ada yang kesal dengan syarat tersebut. Namun ada seorang fanboy Luhan maju kedepan panggung, Jungkook menyambutnya dengan senang

"Apa kau lahir satu hari sebelum Luhan?" Fanboy tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya senang, "Bisa kau tunjukkan kartu identitasmu?" Fanboy tersebut menunjukkan kartu identitasnya, omona ternyata ia lebih tua tiga tahun dari Luhan!

"Baiklah silahkan duduk disebelah Luhan" Fanboy tersebut duduk dengan malu-malu yang dibalas dengan tatapan iri dan cemburu dari seluruh penonton di studio tersebut, Luhan sendiri tersenyum kearah fanboy tersebut. Setidaknya bukan noona-noona heboh yang akan duduk disampingnya. Jungkook duduk disofa sebelah sofa Luhan dan fanboy tersebut duduk

"Baiklah, bisa kau jelaskan darimana asal daerahmu dan namamu?" Fanboy tersebut berdiri kemudian membungkukkan badannya

"Kim Jongdae imnida, aku berasal dari Yeoju" Jungkook dan Luhan menganggukkan kepala mengerti

"Jongdae-ssi kita akan memulai pocmouth session, dari namanya mungkin terdengar asing namun jika aku menunjukkan benda ini" Jungkook mengambil sepiring penuh dengan pocky, "Kalian semua tahu bukan maksudku?" Banyak penonton berteriak histeris membayangkan Jongdae akan bermain pocmouth dengan Luhan

"Eits, namun cara bermain kita berbeda. Kali ini cuma Luhan yang akan memakan pocky ini" Luhan mengangkat alisnya bingung, "Jongdae-ssi dengan mulut akan menahan pocky tersebut dan Luhan-ssi lah yang mendekatkan mukanya ke wajah Jongdae-ssi untuk menghabiskan lima batang pocky ini!" Seluruh penonton termasuk Jongdae dan Luhan ternganga lebar

"Jika Luhan-ssi kalah maka ia harus dance dengan SHIRTLESS!" Seluruh penonton berteriak dengan girang sambil berdoa agar Luhan kalah, "Namun jika Luhan-ssi menang ia boleh memilih penggemar lain untuk menggantikan Jongdae-ssi atau tetap mempertahankan Jongdae-ssi!" Muka Jongdae memucat mendengar hal tersebut, ia tidak boleh kalah! Para fans terlihat kebingungan, memilih Luhan menang atau kalah. Urgh dua-duanya benar-benar pilihan yang sulit!

Jungkook memberikan piring berisi pocky tersebut, "Ingat Jongdae-ssi hanya lima batang" Jongdae mengangguk mantap. Luhan duduk berhadapan dengan Jongdae, Luhan terlihat biasa saja karena bagi dirinya dance shirtless itu sudah biasa. Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat Jongdae yang terlihat sangat gugup

"Santai saja Jongdae-ah" Jongdae tersenyum senang mendengar Luhan menyemangatinya

"Baiklah kami hanya akan memberikan waktu tiga menit untuk menghabiskan lima batang pocky tersebut Luhan-ssi. Bersiaplah, hana dul set SIJAK!"

Jongdae langsung mengambil satu batang pocky kemudian menaruhnya dimulut, Luhan langsung mendekati batang pocky tersebut dengan cepat ia memakannya. Batang kedua, ketiga, keempat lewat namun dibatang kelima karena waktu yang tinggal beberapa detik Luhan terbawa panik dan tak disengaja bibirnya menyentuh bibir Jongdae. Luhan mengunyah sisa pocky yang ada dimulutnya kemudian minum air mineral yang disediakan tim Starvis Ent. Para penonton berteriak-teriak setelah melihat Luhan menang

"Wah, Luhan-ssi kau kelaparan ya sampai bisa memenangkan session ini" Jungkook terkekeh, "Baiklah, jadi kau bisa memilih tetap mempertahankan Jongdae-ssi atau memilih penggemar lain?" Seluruh penggemar distudio langsung berteriak agar memilih penggemar lain, Luhan memandangi para fansnya

"Apa aku boleh tetap mempertahankan Jongdae-ssi namun memilih satu penggemar lagi tanpa syarat?" Suasana studio semakin ramai mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, Jungkook terlihat mempertimbangkannya

"Karena kau adalah bintang tamu pertama dalam Nollam Nolada, maka silahkan memilih satu penggemar lagi"

"Kamsamhamnida Jungkook-ssi," Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, memilih salah satu dari sekian penggemarnya, "Kau, yeoja yang duduk paling belakang memakai baju berwarna peach" Yeoja tersebut menoleh kearah kanan kirinya kemudian menunjuk dirinya, "Ya kau" Yeoja tersebut berteriak senang, ia terlihat berbicara kepada yeoja disebelahnya sepertinya itu sahabatnya . Terdengar teriakan cemburu dari penggemar yang lain. Yeoja tersebut berjalan maju kedepan dibantu dengan tim dari Starvis Ent. Luhan tersenyum saat yeoja tersebut sudah berjalan naik keatas panggung

"Wah sepertinya kau penggemar yang sangat beruntung karena dipilih sendiri oleh Luhan!" ucap Jungkook. Yeoja tersebut membungkukkan badannya kearah Luhan sambil terus menerus mengucapkan kata terimakasih. Kemudian mereka duduk kembali dimana Luhan duduk diantara Jongdae dan yeoja tersebut

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ujar Jungkook kepada yeoja tersebut

"Minah imnida, aku dari Pyeongchang" Luhan terkejut mendengar dari mana asal Minah

"Kau dari Pyeongchang? Itu jauh sekali Minah-ssi" Minah mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Luhan

"Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, Luhan" Para penonton semakin panas mendengar penuturan Minah sedangkan Luhan tertawa

"Sekarang kita membuka 'ASK-THE-QUESTION-FOR-ME-PLEASE!' session. Disini penggemar yang terpilih diijinkan menanyakan empat pertanyaan untuk bintang tamu yang ada, dan tentu saja bintang tamu harus menjawab dengan sejujur-jujurnya! Namun karena ada dua penggemar yang terpilih sesuai keinginan Luhan-ssi maka masing-masing penggemar hanya diperbolehkan bertanya untuk dua pertanyaan" Jongdae, Minah dan Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti

"Dimulai dari Jongdae-ssi, kau boleh menanyakan pertanyaan APAPUN untuk Luhan bintang tamu istimewa kita!" Luhan tersenyum untuk menutupi kegugupannya, semoga Jongdae tidak bertanya tentang album barunya!

"Luhan-ssi aku ingin bertanya sebagai fanboy, apakah kau.." Jongdae terlihat tidak enak menanyakan pertanyaan ini namun ia benar-benar penasaran, "apakah kau seorang gay?" Seluruh penonton distudio itu benar-benar kaget namun yang paling kaget adalah Luhan, sungguh pertanyaan macam apa ini?! Luhan menggaruk kepalanya bingung

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" Jungkook mengangguk dengan pasti

"Tentu saja kau harus menjawabnya dengan sejujur-jujurnya" Luhan terlihat berfikir sebentar, ia tahu ia mungkin akan mendapat haters namun ia harus jujur kepada media

"Ya, aku adalah seorang gay" ucap Luhan dengan pasti. Penggemar melecehkannya, banyak yang berteriak merendahkan itulah dalam bayangan Luhan namun kenyataannya? Para penggemar bersorak senang, mungkin itu adalah fujoshi-fujoshi /seperti author dan kalian misalnya? :p/ Muka Jongdae pucat pasi

"Kau benar-benar gay Luhan-ssi?" tanya Jongdae unuk kedua kalinya, Luhan mengangguk mantap

"Sekarang giliran Minah-ssi untuk bertanya" /disini tuh Minah Girl's Day yaa/

"Luhan-ssi menurutmu apa yang membedakan fangirl dan fanboy?" Luhan tertawa mendengar pertanyaan tersebut

"Gender mereka" Minah tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Luhan , itu bahkan semua orang juga tahu

"Maksudku adalah ap—"

"Maaf Minah-ssi hanya boleh satu pertanyaan untuk saat ini" potong Jungkook saat melihat Minah akan bertanya kembali. Minah tersadar dan mengangguk mengerti

"Sekarang giliranku bukan?" tanya Jongdae kepada Jungkook

"Ya silahkan Jongdae-ssi"

"Luhan-ssi bisa jelaskan kepada kami tentang skandal album keduamu?" Luhan mengangguk gugup

"Untuk semua penggemarku, kalian semua adalah penyemangat bagiku. Aku sudah melihat berita yang mengabarkan bahwa aku melanggar hak cipta musisi asal Australia, aku lupa nama musisi tersebut siapa. Sungguh percayalah, lagu _I Doubt It _itu murni hasil karyaku. Kalian percaya bukan padaku?"Seluruh penggemar berteriak '_gwencana uri LUHAN!' _dengan kencang. Luhan benar-benar terharu dengan dukungan para penggemar

"Aku akan berusaha meluruskan berita ini dan segera merilis album keduaku demi kalian semua. SARANGHAEE!" ucap Luhan sedikit teriak sambil tersenyum terharu.

"Aku ikut bersedih mendengar skandal tersebut Luhan-ssi semoga kau bisa meluruskan skandal ini" ucap Jungkook, "Pertanyaan terakhir dari Minah-ssi silahkan"

"Luhan-ssi _aku_ ingin bertanya, " Minah menggantung kalimatnya, "Maukah kau berfoto hanya berdua denganku saat ini?" Suasana studio sangat sangat gaduh mendengar permintaan Minah sedangkan Jungkook selaku pembawa acara berusaha menenangkan suasana

"Maaf Minah-ssi tapi itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan permintaan" Minah yang mendengar hal itu mempoutkan bibirnya, Luhan yang melihat hal itu tersenyum

"Baiklah Minah-ssi kemarikan handphonemu" Minah yang mendengar hal itu langsung berteriak girang sedangkan penggemar lain bersorak iri. Minah mengambil handphonenya kemudian memberikannya kepada Luhan, Luhan membuka camera kemudian mengaturnya menjadi kamera depan. Minah merapatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan

"_Say Cheese!"_ ucap Luhan. Minah dan Luhan tersenyum sangat manis. Luhan yang melihat para penggemarnya iri melihat dirinya dan Minah, mengeluarkan handphonenya, mengaturnya menjadi kamera depan kemudian ber-_selfie_ dengan semua penggemar disana. Setidaknya semua penggemar disana tidak terlalu cemburu bukan?

Setelah satu setengah jam mengikuti variety show Nollam Nollada akhirnya Luhan bisa beristirahat disebuah ruangan khusus untuknya. Ia menghela nafas, pusing memikirkan skandal yang sedang menjerat dirinya. Seseorang mengetuk pintu

"Hey_ uri baby Lu_ terlihat kelelahan?" Luhan menoleh kebelakang

"Hunniiee, aku merindukanmu" Sehun tersenyum nakal

"Baru semalam kau bertemu denganku Lu, "Sehun terkekeh, "Tadi aku bertemu dengan Younha noona, katanya kau akan mengadakan jumpa pers nanti jam lima untuk membicarakan skandal tersebut?" Luhan memutar kedua bolamatanya malas

"Bahkan aku baru tahu darimu Hunnie, aku capek dan pusing" rengek Luhan. Sehun duduk didekat Luhan, ia mengelap keringat yang ada di dahi Luhan dengan tisu

"Bersemangatlah baby Lu, aku mendukungmu" ucap Sehun sambil mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal, "Fighting manly little deer!" Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Sehun

"Ne gomawo albino guy!" Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya tidak suka

"Hey aku tidak albino!"

"Tapi kau sangat putih Hunniee"

"Ani, tetap saja aku bukan albino"

"Hunnie Albino, Hunnie Albino" Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya sambil tersenyum jahil

"Luhannie, tarik ucapanmu eoh?"

"Shireo! Shireo,shireo, shi—"

Ucapan Luhan terbungkam dengan sepasang bibir tipis yang sedang melumat bibirnya saat ini. Luhan dan Sehun tidak menutup matanya, mereka saling menatap. Luhan yang pertama menutup kedua matanya kemudian membalas lumatan bibir Sehun, dapat Luhan rasakan Sehun tersenyum didalam ciuman tersebut. Apakah Luhan sudah bisa menerima Sehun?

.

.

.

Luhan menarik nafas kemudian membuangnya kembali. Didalam banyak sekali wartawan stasiun televisi, koran dan radio jika Nollam Nolada tadi tidak terlalu membuatnya gugup, kali ini Luhan benar-benar gugup seakan ingin pingsan. Sehun menepuk pundak Luhan

"Jangan gugup, berbicaralah apa yang kau tahu. Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak benar, arraseo baby Lu?" Luhan mengangguk, ia tersenyum senang karena dari tadi siang Sehun selalu menemaninya

"Hunnie"

"Ya baby Lu?" Luhan menggigit bibirnya

"Ap-apakah perkataanmu saat di Descresc Club masih berlaku?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya bingung

"Apa maks—" Sehun terdiam, setelah tiba-tiba teringat,"Masalah aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu?" Luhan mengangguk malu

"Tentu saja, itu akan berlaku selamanya. Apalagi namja yang kucintai sudah mengaku kepada media bahwa ia adalah seorang gay tanpa ragu sama sekali" Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat, "Kenapa Lu? Apakah ka—" Sehun dan Luhan bertatapan

"Ap—"

"Buk—"

Luhan dan Sehun terdiam. Luhan menundukkan wajahnya, urgh ini sangat awkward!

"Kau duluan baby Lu" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, bahkan mungkin terlalu cepat

"Kau saja Hunnie" Sehun menampilkan smirk andalannya

"Kurasa hari ini ada yang ingin mengatakan bahwa dirinya membalas perasaan Oh Sehun?" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat

"Ap-apa-apaan, kau percaya diri sekali! Aku tidak mengatakan hal tersebut Hunnie!" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung

"Maaf Luhan-ssi apa aku berkata kalau seseorang yang akan membalas perasaan Oh Sehun adalah kau?" SKAK MAT! Sehun dengan sempurna berhasil menggoda seorang Luhan

"Arraseo! Arraseo!" Luhan terdiam sejenak, "Aku memang sudah mulai mencintaimu OH SEHUN YANG SANGAT MENYEBALKAN!" Sehun terdiam. Terpaku dengan kata-kata yang Luhan sebutkan tadi

"Ap-apa? Bisa kau ulang baby Lu?" Luhan memandang Sehun dengan kesal dan muka benar-benar memerah

"KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

"Bukan, bukan itu. Sebelumnya" Luhan mendelik kesal, uhh dia benar-benar malu sekarang! Dasar Sehunnie bodoh!

"Tidak ada pengulangan bodoh!" Sehun terkekeh, ia mencium bibir Luhan sekilas

"Ne,ne arraseo baby Lu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, sangat sayang sayang sayang sayaang sekali" Luhan yang mendengar hal tersebut benar-benar merona, "Nah lihat itu Younha noona sudah memanggil, selemat berjuang sayang. Mulai sekarang kau adalah namjaku satu-satunya, arraseo?"

"Siapa bilang aku mau menjadi kekasihmu Oh Sehun yang terhormat?" goda Luhan yang membuat Sehun cemberut

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau kekasihku. Kau sayangku. Kau cintaku!" Luhan terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Sehun

"Ne,ne arraseo tuan Oh" Luhan mengecup pipi Sehun yang membuat Sehun benar-benar kaget, "Aku akan berjuang, doakan aku ne?"

"Selalu, sayangku" Sehun benar-benar bisa gila. Luhan benar-benar penuh kejutan untuknya!

.

.

Luhan sudah duduk disebuah meja panjang bersama dengan Younha noona, Leeteuk sebagai CEO Chueok Agency /nama agency luhan/ didepan mereka semua banyak sekali wartawan. Leeteuk berdeham

"Saya sebagai CEO Chueok Agency yang menaungi Luhan ingin mengklarifikasi tentang skandal tersebut. Luhan, kau bisa menjelaskannya sekarang" Luhan menoleh kearah Leeteuk dan menganggukkan kepalanya

"Kamsamhamnida Leeteuk-ssi. Saya benar-benar terkejut dengan skandal ini, banyak yang bilang produser sayalah yang menyebarkan berita tersebut namun itu SALAH BESAR! Produser saya dalam pembuatan album tersebut adalah Younha noona, saya sudah mengenal Younha noona cukup lama. Ia membantu saya dalam segala keadaan. Ini hanyalah ulah seorang haters yang berniat menjatuhkan nama saya, kumohon percayalah. Bagaimana bisa saya melanggar hak cipta musisi Australia tersebut jika saya saja tidak tahu tentang musik dia?" Luhan terdiam sejenak

"Masalah saya dieliminasi dari Baidu Awards saya belum menerima kepastian dari pihak Baidu itu sendiri. Jika saya benar-benar tereliminasi, saya benar-benar tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Terimakasih" Luhan menjauhkan mic dari mulutnya.

"Baik, kami menerima hanya tiga pertanyaan. Silahkan bertanya" ucap Leeteuk. Salah satu wartawati yang duduk dipaling depan mengangkat tangannya

"Saya Park Hyera dari stasiun televisi KBS. Luhan-ssi anda bilang bahwa anda tidak meniru lagu Nona Mackenzie, namun jika didengar lagu anda ada kemiripan dengan lagu nona Mackenzie. Bisa anda jelaskan tentang hal tersebut?" Luhan mendekatkan micnya

"Ya, saya juga mengakui memang ada kemiripan. Setelah saya dengar ternyata kami hanya menggunakan tangga nada yang sama, selain itu tidak ada kesamaan" Wartawati tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya. Ada seorang wartawan yang mengangkat tangan kembali, Younha mempersilahkan wartawan tersebut bertanya

"Saya Eunhyuk dari stasiun televisi SBS. Saya ingin bertanya apakah Luhan-ssi benar-benar membuat seluruh lagu dialbum keduanya seorang diri atau dibantu orang lain?" Luhan tersenyum, senang dengan pertanyaan wartawan tersebut

"Ya, saya memang dibantu oleh guru piano saya yang sangat saya sayangi" Luhan melirik Sehun yang tersenyum kepadanya, "Saya dibantu oleh Oh Sehun dalam pembuatan lirik sampai harmoni. Oh Sehun sangat berperan besar dalam album saya" Luhan tersenyum sangat manis kearah Sehun.

'Saranghae!' ucap Sehun tanpa suara. Luhan benar-benar merona saat ini!

Pertanyan terakhir ditanyakan oleh seorang wartawan dari sebuah majalah

"Apakah pihak dari MacKenzie sudah menghubungi Chuseok Agency perihal berita ini?"

"Untuk saat ini belum. Bisa dilihat dari mereka belum menghubungi kami, berarti mereka tidak merasa bahwa karya mereka kami ikuti" ujar Leeteuk

Akhirnya setelah satu jam mengadakan jumpa pers, Luhan sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh Leeteuk. Luhan membungkukkan badannya sambil mengucapkan terimakasih. Luhan dan Sehun sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang namun dihentikan oleh Younha

"Luhan, berjanjilah kau tidak marah padaku" Luhan mengangkat alisnya bingung, "Sebenarnya Leeteuk dan aku lah yang menyuruh seorang wartawan untuk menyebarkan berita tersebut"

"MWO?!" ucap Luhan dan Sehun kaget. Apa-apaan ini?!

"Leeteuk berkata dengan skandal ini albummu akan terjual lebih banyak lagi. Sungguh aku sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan hal ini Luhan. Lagipula MacKenzie sendiri teman jauh Leeteuk saat kindergarten hanya saja mereka masih berkomunikasi satu sama lain" Luhan memandang Younha dengan datar

"Noona, aku senang dengan ide kalian yang cemerlang namun gila tapi bisakah memberitahuku dulu agar aku tidak gila seperti tadi?" Younha menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Leeteuk bilang agar lebih mendramatisir Lu"

Luhan dan Sehun membelalakkan matanya

SUNGGUH, LEETEUK ITU CEO YANG SANGAT MENYEBALKAN, MENGESALKAN DAN MENJENGKELKAN YANG PERNAH ADA!

.

.

Namun juga baik, mengesankan dan berwibawa

HUH LUHAN BENAR-BENAR AKAN BERTERIAK DIDEPAN WAJAH LEETEUK BESOK! Tidak peduli dia CEO atau siapapun!

-tobecontinued-

HUEHUEHUE panjang amat yaa aku ngetik soalnya ini lagi niat banget, kasian Melody in Love jarang update jadi sekalinya update langsung lumayan panjang deeh :p baca Salon Culinaire juga dong, cius seru /iklanlewatbentar/

Chapter depan dijamin seru jadi review dums buat penyemangatkuh /alaykan mulai deh lol/

Terimakasih sangat untuk :

**Byvn88** : tuh udah ada kan tuh chanbaek moment walaupun dikit? :p / **0312luLuEXOticS **: weheeeyy eonniee Niaa gomawo sangattt /deepbow/ lagi masa belajar membuat ff ini :p / **PandaYehet88 : **sudah lanjut chingguu, hehehe iya dong kan asik bikin pada penasaran :p / **Uchiharuno Rozu **: iya nih Luhan ama Sehun pacaran dieeee udah gak jomblo :p wkwkwk

Walaupun review sedikit tapi aku senang /asik/ bye SARANGHAE YEOROBUN! Silent readers, tobatlah biar ketemu bias wkwkwk


	7. Chapter 7

Created by : manlylittledeer

Cast : Luhan, Oh Sehoon, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Younha, Leeteuk (cast bisa ngilang bisa nambah yoo sesuai dichapter aja)

Pairing : Official Pair HUNHAN CHANBAEK

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : semua cast milik orangtuanya dan Tuhan aku cuma minjem nama :) ini murni hasil imajinasi aku samasekali engga plagiat :3

.

.

.

HAPPY READING READERNIM :3

.

.

**At the end the good ones will be the winner and the coward will throw away to the trash**

Akhirnya setelah skandal album kedua Luhan sudah terklarifikasi, Luhan sudah bisa mengeluarkan album keduanya tersebut. Dan dari pihak Baidu sendiri mengatakan bahwa pengguguran Luhan dari nominasi Best Male of The Year hanyalah rumor belaka. Dua hari lagi Natal tiba, Luhan benar-benar malas mengetahui hal tersebut. Sungguh, ia sangat membenci Natal

"Lu, kau Natal punya rencana?" tanya Sehun yang sedang duduk disebelahnya, Luhan mengangguk

"Aku harus menghadiri Baidu Awards Hunnie"

"Aish bukan rencana seperti itu maksudku Lu," Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun dengan tatapan bertanya, "Rencana berdua denganku misalnya? Kerumah eommaku?" Luhan terdiam mempertimbangkan tawaran Sehun

"Ide yang bagus Hunnie" Sehun tersenyum lebar namun Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil. Sehun menatap Luhan yang terlihat murung

"Kau masih memikirkan keluargamu? Lupakan Lu, mereka sudah meninggalkanmu! Sekarang keluargaku lah keluargamu. Arraseo?" Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Hem sebenarnya kenapa sih dengan keluarga Luhan? Flashback/

_ "__Eomma, eomma, eomma!" Luhan kecil berlari dengan senang kearah eommanya yang sedang menganyam, "Sebentar lagi Natal , aku tidak sabar Santa Claus akan memberiku kado seperti apa_ _eomma" Eomma Luhan tersenyum, ia mengusak rambut keemasan Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang_

_ "__Kalau Santa Claus datang, Luhan mau kado apa?" Luhan menaruh telunjuknya dibibir, memikirkan sesuatu yang menarik_

_ "__Lulu mau tidur dipeluk Appa dan Eomma" seru Luhan dengan senyum lebar. Eomma Luhan membelalakkan matanya, "Soalnya, Lulu sudah lama tidak tidur bareng Appa dan Eomma" Eomma Luhan tersenyum_

_ "__Sepertinya Santa Claus akan mengabulkan permintaan Lulu?" Mata Luhan langsung berbinar-binar_

_ "__Benarkah Eomma? Appa tidak akan lembur saat Natal?" Eomma Luhan mengangguk senang_

_ "__Aah, Lulu sayang eomma dan appa!" _

_-Christmas Day- _

_Luhan menggeliatkan badan kecilnya diatas sebuah kasur, Luhan membuka mata perlahan. Dimana ini? Luhan perlahan berjalan kesebuah pintu, ia memutar knop pintunya dengan perlahan_

_ "__Eomma? Appa?" Luhan berjalan melewati sebuah lorong, rumah ini benar-benar asing. Luhan tadi tidur disalah satu kamar yang berada dilantai dua, ia melongok kebawah. Aha! Itu eomma dan appa! Tapi kenapa eomma dan appa membawa tas sebanyak itu? Eomma dan Appa mau pergi kemana? _

_ "__Eomma! Appa!" Eomma dan Appa Luhan menoleh dengan kaget, mereka langsung buru-buru membawa tas-tas tersebut keluar rumah. Luhan yang melihat hal itu langsung berlari menuruni tangga, berusaha untuk mengejar eomma dan appanya. Seorang bodyguard menahan badan Luhan agar tidak ikut keluar rumah_

_ "__Lepaskan Lulu! Lulu mau ikut Eomma dan Appa! Santa Claus berjanji akan mengabulkan permintaan Lulu! Lepaskan Lulu! Eomma! Eomma! Appa!" Eomma dan Appa Luhan menaiki sebuah mobil dan membawa mereka pelahan menjauhi rumah tersebut. Menjauhi anak satu-satunya mereka, Luhan. Luhan menggedor-gedor pintu utama rumah tersebut sambil menangis_

_ "__Hiks Eomma Appa kenapa pergi? Hiks" Seorang wanita paruh baya menepuk bahu Luhan_

_ "__Kau sekarang tinggal disini Luhan, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu katakan saja padaku" Wanita tersebut tersenyum manis, Luhan membalikkan badannya dan menatap wanita tersebut_

_ "__Yang Lulu butuhkan sekarang eomma dan appa ahjumma! Panggil eomma dan appa kembali!" Wanita tersebut terlihat kebingungan namun ia tersenyum kembali_

_ "__Bagaimana kalau Luhan sarapan? Luhan lap—"_

_ "__LULU TIDAK LAPAR!" Luhan langsung berlari kearah kamar dimana ia terbangun tadi dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Nafas Luhan tidak beraturan, ia terduduk dibelakang pintu sambil menangis _

_ "__Eomma berbohong pada Lulu" lirih Luhan sambil sesenggukan._

_Setelah lama berdiam diri didalam kamar, Luhan keluar dari kamar perlahan, ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Tidak ada siapapun. Ia ingin kerumah Sehunnie. Ia harus menceritakan semua ini kepada Sehunnie! Luhan melihat jam dinding, jam setengah 2 pagi. Luhan yakin semua orang dirumah itu pasti sudah tidur. Luhan membuka pintu utama, yes! Tidak terkunci! Luhan berlari kearah gerbang dengan terburu-buru, ia tidak ingin ada yang mengetahui dirinya berusaha melarikan diri._

_Luhan menyentuh gembok yang begitu besar mengunci pagar tinggi tersebut. Luhan menoleh kekanan kiri berusaha mencari jalan lain namun nihil. Satu-satunya jalan hanyalah gerbang tersebut. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, ayo Luhan! Kau pasti bisa! Luhan melepas sandal rumahnya, ia memijak salah satu lubang dipagar tersebut. Perlahan demi perlahan Luhan sudah sampai diatas pagar tersebut, muka Luhan benar-benar sudah pucat_

_Ia mempunyai phobia dengan ketinggian dan sekarang ia memanjat pagar yang tingginya 2meter lebih. Luhan sekarang tinggal berusaha turun dari pagar tersebut, saat sudah tinggal 1 meter lagi kaki Luhan terpeleset dan ia terjatuh. Pergelangan kaki kanan Luhan membengkak, Luhan menyentuh tempat yang bengkak tersebut. Ia meringis menahan rasa sakit. _

_Luhan berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri, ia menoleh kekanan dan kiri. Berusaha mengingat apakah dirinya pernah kedaerah sini. Luhan memilih berjalan kearah kanan, sungguh ia tidak tahu kemana ia harus pergi. Dewi keberuntungan sedang berpihak kepadanya, Luhan sampai disebuah jalan raya yang besar. Banyak mobil yang lewat, Luhan berusaha menumpang namun nihil. Tidak ada satupun mobil yang mau berhenti untuk namja kecil seperti dirinya_

_Namun Luhan tetap berusaha, ia tidak boleh menyerah. Sebuah mobil merah berhenti didepannya, sang pengemudi membuka kaca jendelanya_

_ "__Luhan?! Kau sedang apa sendirian disini?" Mata Luhan langsung berbinar-binar melihat Taehyung_

_ "__Taehyung hyung lulu boleh ikut dengan hyung?" Taehyung keluar dari mobilnya dan mendekati Luhan. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Luhan, Luhan mengucapkan terimakasih dengan senyum lebar. Saat ingin masuk kaki Luhan yang bengkak tersenggol sehingga menimbulkan rasa nyeri yang sangat menusuk _

_ "__Aw sakit hyung" Taehyung membantu Luhan naik dan melihat pergelangan kaki Luhan _

_ "__Astaga sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu Luhan? Ayo langsung kerumah Hyung" Luhan mengangguk sambil meringis menahan rasa sakit. Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat jalanan, setidaknya ia sudah terbebas dari rumah tersebut. Taehyung masih belum begitu bisa mengemudi sehingga mereka sampai rumah sedikit lama. Setelah sampai Taehyung langsung keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Luhan. Ia memapah Luhan sampai didalam rumah. Eomma dan Appa Taehyung yang melihat keadaan Luhan langsung segera mengambilkan kotak P3K. Eomma Taehyung dengan telaten membersihkan luka-luka kecil dan mengompres kaki Luhan yang membengkak_

_/end of flashback/_

Luhan melamun mengingat masa pahit dirinya ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya, tatapan matanya kosong. Sehun yang melihat hal itu, merangkul Luhan dengan erat

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain piano di BLACKPEARLSTUDIO?" Luhan tidak menanggapi tawaran Sehun karena melamun, Sehun menatap Luhan, "Luhan, kau tidak mendengarku?" Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya

"Lulu sayang"

"Eh iya kenapa Hunnie, maaf tadi aku melamun" Sehun terkekeh

"Lu kau kalau kupanggil dengan sebutan sayang baru mendengar, bilang saja kau ingin kupanggil dengan sebutan sayang kan?" Luhan mencibir

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Hunnie" Sehun tersenyum teduh

"Jadi, bagaimana? Mau bermain piano bersamaku? Kau sudah lama sekali tidak bermain piano denganku Lu" Luhan mengangguk dengan senang

"Ayo ke BLACKPEARLSTUDIO"

.

.

.

Luhan memasuki salah satu bilik yang ada grand pianonya dengan semangat, ia menenteng map yang berisi partitur-partitur lagu ciptaannya bersama Sehun. Ia duduk dihadapan piano, membuka partiturnya halaman demi halaman. Luhan mem'pout'kan bibirnya kemudian menutup kembali map tersebut. Sehun yang melihat hal itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Kenapa ditutup Lu?" Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun, ia bangkit berdiri dan mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk duduk

"Aku mau Hunnie memainkan lagu untukku" Sehun tersenyum lebar

"Mau request lagu apa Lulu sayang?" Luhan merona mendengar panggilan Sehun untuknya, ia memikirkan lagu apa yang harus Sehun mainkan. Namun ia bingung, entah kenapa Luhan lupa dengan judul-judul lagu saat ini

"Terserah Hunnie, aku hanya ingin mendengar Hunnie memainkan lagu untukku" Sehun mengangguk mengerti, ia terdiam sejenak memikirkan lagu apa yang cocok untuk Luhan

**I need your love, I need your time**

**When everything's wrong**

**You make it right**

**I feel so high, I come alive**

**I need to be free with you tonight**

**I need your love **

Muka Luhan merona mendengarkan nyanyian Sehun, walaupun suara Sehun sangat ngebass tapi Luhan sangat senang mendengar Sehun bernyanyi apalagi itu untuk dirinya. Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, ia mendekati Luhan.

"Hun-hunnie?" Luhan mundur perlahan karena Sehun terus menghimpitnya, akhirnya punggung Luhan menabrak dinding. Sehun bersmirk-ria, ia mendekati Luhan. Sehun menyentuh pipi Luhan, pipi Luhan benar-benar sudah semerah kepiting rebus saat ini. Sehun tersenyum dengan penuh kasih sayang

"Lu," Luhan menatap Sehun, "Aku mencintaimu" Luhan tersenyum

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hunnie, kau dan keluargamu sangat berarti dalam hidupku" Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan pelan

"Aku punya rencana Lu" Luhan menatap Sehun penasaran, "Bagaimana kalau kau pindah ke apartmentku saja?" Luhan memandang Sehun datar

"Kau ini, kita bahkan baru menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan kau langsung mengajakku untuk tidur bersama?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung

"Tidur bersama? Aku mengajakmu untuk tinggal diapartmentku Lu bukan tidur bersama" Luhan menyadari kesalahpahamannya

"Aa itu maksu—"

"Atau kau yang ingin tidur bersama dengan ku?" Sehun mengeluarkan smirk andalannya. Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan malu

"Ap-apa-apaan kau Hunniieee!"

.

.

.

Setelah puas bermain piano akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan berencana untuk menikmati sebucket ice cream satu berdua didalam mobil. Sehun mengecek SNS dan melihat sebuah iklan tentang Music Competition.

"Lu, lihat. Sepertinya ini cukup menarik" Luhan melihat handphone Sehun, "Berminat untuk ikut Lu? Ini untuk umum" Luhan memasukkan sesendok es krim kedalam mulutnya

"Tanggal berapa Hunnie?" Sehun mengecek handphonenya

"Tanggal.. woah tanggal 13 April Lu. Sehari setelah ulang tahunku" Luhan terlihat tertarik dengan lomba tersebut

"Sepertinya aku ingin mencobanya Hunnie" Luhan tersenyum kearah Sehun, "Hunnie juga ikut kan?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aku ingin menyemangatimu saja Lu, lagipula aku tidak terlalu tertarik. Besok kau sudah bisa mendaftarkan diri baby Lu" Luhan terlihat sedikit kaget

"Lomba tanggal 13 April dan sekarang sudah bisa mendaftarkan diri? Sepertinya itu lomba yang sangat terkenal?" Sehun mengangguk

"Lomba ini berskala Internasional Lu" Sehun mengecek kembali handphonenya, "Lomba ini diadakan di Canada, baby Lu" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya

"Jauh sekali, kurasa aku sedang melakukan world tour saat itu Hunnie?" Sehun terlihat berfikir

"Kita pikirkan nanti saja oke? Kau harus fokus dengan album barumu sayang" Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum lebar

.

.

.

/chanbaek's side/

"Aku capek Yeollie, tenggorokanku rasanya sangat kering!" Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas

"Kau harus mempersiapkan diri untuk Baidu Awards nanti Baek" Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya, "Kalau kau tidak berniat untuk latihan, aku lebih baik kerumah Jongin menjenguk Eomma" Baekhyun mencibir

"Arraseo,arraseo eomma Kyungsoo! Tapi izinkan aku untuk istirahat sebentar" Kyungsoo mendelik hendak membalas namun langsung dipotong Baekhyun, "Aish hanya minum D.O" Chanyeol tersenyum pasrah, Baekhyun berencana untuk membawakan lagu andalan Crescendo yaitu 'This is not the right time to say goodbye' dan Kyungsoo lah kunci utama dari lagu tersebut karena Kyungsoo memegang kendali melodi disini dan Chanyeol hanya menjadi harmoni.

Baekhyun meminum air mineral dengan rakus, sungguh ia sudah bernyanyi selama 3 jam non-stop. Rasanya pita suaranya sudah mau putus! Tapi sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat berterimakasih kepada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang mau membantunya nanti saat Baidu Awards tapi tetap saja! Ini sebenarnya yang masuk nominasi itu Baekhyun apa Kyungsoo?

"Ayo kita berlatih lagi, jika aku tidak 'miss' kita sudahi latihan hari ini. Kumohon Kyungsoo" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan memelas sedangkan Kyungsoo seperti mempertimbangkan ucapan Baekhyun

"Okey, aku setuju" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan berbinar-binar kemudian tersenyum kearah Chanyeol, "Hah, bilang saja kau ingin kencan dengan si dobi raksasa ini" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa nyengir kuda. Baekhyun mempersiapkan diri didepan sebuah _mic_

**I doubt it**

**Is it just lying or truth**

**But I won't to leave you**

**I really believe in you **

**You wouldn't do that, right? **

**Yes, I'm right**

**Because this is not the right time to say goodbye**

**(...)**

Baekhyun tersenyum senang akhirnya ia bisa menyanyikannya dengan sempurna, "Ahh daebak daebak terimakasih Kyungsoo" Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo yang masih duduk dihadapan piano, "_I'm nothing without you!" _Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh sedangkan Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan cemburu

"_How about me?" _Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dari Kyungsoo, mendekati Chanyeol dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol secepat kilat, "_You're my everything Yeollie!"_ Chanyeol tersenyum senang

"Aish jangan bermesraan didepanku, baiklah sekarang aku mau kerumah Jongin. Besok kita berlatih lagi Baek, arraseo? Jangan berkencan terus dengan sidobi raksasa ini" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk

"Arraseo uri saranghaneun D.O!"

Akhirnya Kyungsoo dengan Chanbaek berpisah setelah keluar dari gedung Crescendo. Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dengan mesra

"Aku bangga menjadi kekasihmu Baekkie" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman percaya diri

"Tentu saja! Banyak namja dan yeoja diluar sana yang iri dengan mu Yeollie" Chanyeol terkekeh sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun

"Jadi kita ingin pergi kemana sekarang?" Baekhyun terlihat berpikir

"Bagaimana kalau kita memakan ramyeon dan teokbokki pedas? Pasti sangat lezat Yeollie!" Chanyeol langsung menggeleng mendengar usulan Baekhyun

"Aku sudah belajar dari kesalahan membiarkanmu memakan tiga porsi teokbokki super pedas dan dua hari kemudian kau tidak pernah absen untuk tidak kekamar mandi barang semenitpun Baek" Baekhyun mencibir

"Itu karena teokbokki saat itu tidak bersih dan jorok Yeollie makanya aku sakit perut" Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas

"Nah kau sendiri sudah tahu kalau itu tidak bersih kenapa masih ingin memakannya?" Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya kesal

"Kenapa kau sekarang seperti eommaku Yeollie?" gerutu Baekhyun, "Ayolah _this is the last time. I promise"_ Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya berbentuk V , "Jebal jebal jebal"

"Aish baiklah. Ini terakhir kalinya, kau sudah berjanji Baek" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan penuh semangat atau bisa dibilang terlalu berlebihan semangatnya

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Luhan dan Sehun berencana untuk melatih lagu andalan Luhan yang menjadi lagu utama dalam album keduanya yang baru dirilis, I Doubt It. Sehun akan mendengarkan Luhan latihan kemudian sedikit memberi saran akan improvisasi yang bisa diselipkan diantara nada-nada inti, Sehun ingin membuat para fans sedikit terkejut dengan sedikit perubahan ini

Luhan dengan tekun mendengarkan saran Sehun dan mencoba untuk mempraktekkannya, terkadang ia juga mengeluarkan ide-ide untuk improvisasi

"Ide yang bagus Hunnie, kita tambahkan sedikit trinada dibagian reff" Sehun mengangguk namun tidak terlihat puas dengan permainan Luhan

"Baby Lu, sepertinya kau kurang menghayati saat bermain lagu ini. Lagu ini menceritakan seorang namja yang meragukan perasaan kekasihnya, namun kau terlihat seperti seorang namja yang tidak memiliki kekasih" Luhan mendelik

"Ne? Kau kekasihku Hunnie!" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Sehun yang melihat hal itu terkekeh

"Tentu saja aku kekasihmu Baby Lu, tapi kau harus tetap menghayati lagu ini. Kurasa karena kau sedang dimabuk asmara karenaku kau akan sulit melakukan hal itu" Sehun tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri. Luhan mencibir

"Aku akan membayangkan Chanyeol saja kalau begitu!" Kini giliran Sehun yang mendelik kesal

"Aku kekasihmu dan kau malah membayangkan Chanyeol?!" tanya Sehun tidak percaya

"Habis Hunnie berkata seperti itu _sih_!" Sehun terkekeh, ia mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan

"Jangan pikirkan aku saat memainkan lagu ini," Sehun mengambil nafas, "Dan juga jangan bayangkan Chanyeol! Hey dia bahkan tidak pernah menjadi kekasihmu baby Lu" Luhan mengangguk dengan malas

"Ne,ne,ne! Arraseo Hunnie yang sangat tampan" Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan

"Baiklah, sekarang kita latihan lagi baby Lu" Luhan tersenyum lebar

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya tinggal besoklah Baidu Awards diadakan. Luhan dan Sehun berlatih lebih giat begitupula Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berlatih sangat keras melebihi Sehun dan Luhan membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak enak badan

"Kau tidak apa-apa Baekkie? Mukamu terlihat pucat" Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum

"Aku baik-baik saja Yeollie, aku hanya kelaparan" Chanyeol membuka tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebungkus roti strawberry

"Ini makanlah" Chanyeol menyodorkan bungkus roti tersebut, Baekhyun langsung tersenyum senang

"Ah gomawoyo Yeollie" Baekhyun melahap roti strawberry tersebut dengan lahap, Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang

"Kyungsoo-ya kita istirahat dulu ne? Kasihan Baekkie terlihat sangat kelelahan" usul Chanyeol kepada Kyungsoo yang masih duduk dihadapan piano, Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya memandang Baekhyun yang berada didalam dekapan Chanyeol. Ia menghela nafas

"Baiklah, maafkan aku yang terlalu berambisi" Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum

"Tidak Kyungsoo, aku sangat berterimakasih kepadamu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama? Aku traktir _deh"_ Chanyeol hendak memprotes, "Aku hanya kelelahan Yeollie, kau terlalu berlebihan"

"Kau yakin masih bisa jalan-jalan?"

"Aku ingin mentraktir makan Yeollie bukan jalan-jalan" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun ragu

"Tapi.."

"Yeollie tampan" Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus aegyo mautnya yang langsung membuat Chanyeol..—meleleh

"Baiklah,baiklah. Tapi setelah itu harus beristirahat dan berlatih kembali ne?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan semangat

"Ayo D.O kita makan-makan!"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun makan dengan lahap sedangkan Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya

"Hey,hey kalian makan seperti ada angin topan akan datang saja" Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol sekilas kemudian melanjutkan makan

"Setelah ini kita akan berlatih lagi Chanyeol, kita membutuhkan banyak tenaga" Baekhyun yang mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk setuju

"Lagipula kita jarang sekali mempunyai kesempatan seperti ini Yeollie, makan bersama anggota Crescendo" Chanyeol mengangguk kecil

"Tetap sa—"

"Oppa boleh aku minta foto bersama?" Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menoleh keasal suara. Ternyata itu adalah seorang fans yeoja

"Oh tentu saja, kau ingin berfoto dengan siapa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan penuh perhatian, ia mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya yang paling manis dan sontak membuat Chanyeol mencibir kesal namun langsung menutupinya dengan 'senyuman palsu'

"Aku ingin berfoto dengan Baekkie oppa dan Kyungsoo oppa" Kyungsoo yang daritadi cuek dan memilih untuk melanjutkan makannya akhirnya berhenti makan. Baekhyun yang berada diantara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menggeser duduknya sehingga tersisa space diantara dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Ia menepuk tempat yang kosong tersebut

"Kemarilah, duduk disini" Yeoja tersebut terpekik senang, ia dengan senang hati langsung duduk diantara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Ia membuka aplikasi kamera dihandphonenya kemudian men'switch camera' menjadi kamera depan

"Say cheesee!" Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan yeoja tersebut tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun sudah benar-benar kesal namun berusaha untuk menutupinya, sabar Chanyeol sabar. Baekkie hanya melakukan fanservice. Akhirnya setelah mengambil foto, yeoja tersebut mengucapkan terimakasih dan meninggalkan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol

"Kurasa fans tersebut akan menyesal telah melewatkan kesempatan bisa berfoto denganku yang jelas-jelas lebih tampan dari kalian" ujar Chanyeol yang langsung dengan cibiran Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

"Sepertinya sekarang banyak yeoja lebih menyukai namja yang imut sepertiku dan Kyungsoo bukan macho tapi mengesalkan" balas Baekhyun sambil tetap mengunyah, Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya

"Setidaknya aku seme sendiri disini"

"Hey itu tidak ada hubungannya" jawab Baekhyun tidak terima, "Uke itu lebih imut dan menggemaskan dan lebih menarik perhatian. Seme itu biasa, semua cowo straight juga seme"

"Setahuku seme itu selalu menjadi top berarti selalu teratas dari semua sisi"

"Chanyeol-ssi yang terhormat kami berdua walaupun uke jumlah fansnya lebih banyak dari anda"

"Aku bisa jadi seme _kok,_ terkadang" celetuk Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang berdebat langsung menoleh kearah Kyungsoo secepat kilat

"Kau pernah menjadi seme D.O-ah?" tanya Baekhyun kaget, sungguh membayangkan Kai yang menjadi uke dan Kyungsoo menjadi seme itu rasanya... melihat suatu keanehan tapi nyata. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa, bayangkan saja! Kai yang selalu berbangga diri karena merasa dirinya paling sexy diantara Chanyeol,Baekhyun,Kyungsoo dan Sehun tiba-tiba menjadi uke? Sungguh menggelikan

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan mantap, "Tentu saja? Memang kau selalu menjadi uke Baek?" Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya dua kali

"Be-begitulah! Yeollie tidak pernah mau menjadi uke untukku Do-ah" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tentu saja! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Baekkie" Baekhyun tidak menggubris ucapan Chanyeol, ia sudah kepalang penasaran dengan Kyungsoo yang menjadi seme

"Memang kau pernah menjadi top d.o-ah? Saat... itu, kau tahulah" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu penasaran

"Entahlah tapi aku pernah menjadi seme" Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya bingung

"Tunggu sebentar, memang menurutmu seme itu seperti apa?" Kyungsoo terlihat berfikir sejenak

"Yang selalu melindungi ukenya bukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui, "Iya, aku pernah menjadi seme Baek. Saat Kai ketakutan ada serangga aku membunuh serangga tersebut dan melindungi Kai" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melongo

"Kyungsoo-ssi kau itu umur berapa _sih_?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo heran sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Seme itu yang masuk, uke yang dimasuki!" Chanyeol yang mendengar penuturan Baekhyun langsung merona merah

"Ya! Kau itu terlalu frontal Baekkie" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya

"D.O terlalu polos Yeollie, bisa-bisa dia dibodohi Kai" Kyungsoo menatap Chanbaek dengan pandangan menyelidik

"Kalian pernah melakukan itu ya?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo tanpa ekspresi

"Begini saja, coba ceritakan jika kau berkencan dengan Jongin hitam itu kau berbuat apa saja?" Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat-ingat kencan terakhirnya

"Kami makan teokbokki bersama, menonton film Korea seperti Miracle in Cell no. 7

Lalu memasak bersama, lalu ki—"

"Stop,stop. Kalian tidak pernah melakukan skinship?" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Maksudku selain berpelukan dan bergandengan tangan"

"Kai pernah mencium pipiku, dahiku juga pernah" Baekhyun menepok dahinya, sungguh pasangan yang sangat 'suci'

Setelah mengobrol ngalor ngidul akhirnya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menyelesaikan makannya kemudian berniat kembali ke Crescendo Studio untuk berlatih kembali

.

.

.

/hunhan's side/

"Kau jangan lupa dengan improvisasi ini ne? Dibagian ini jangan lupa dengan staccato yang kita tambahkan Lu, kau tidak usah gugup. Kau pasti bisa," Luhan hendak menjawab namun langsung dipotong Sehun, "Jangan lupa minum dahulu sebelum naik kepanggung, aku menyemangatimu. Kulihat terakhir dalam vote online kau menjadi peringkat satu jadi kau ha—"

"Kau sangat bawel Hunnie" Luhan terkekeh melihat Sehun yang sangat sibuk sendiri, lihat Luhan bahkan terlihat santai. Luhan memang sudah biasa menghadiri acara penghargaan seperti Baidu Awards sehingga dia tidak terlalu demam panggung

"Pokoknya kau harus mengingat semuanya, arraseo baby Lu?" Luhan mengangguk

"Ah ya Hunnie, aku sudah lama tidak melihat Suho? Apa ia sibuk?"

"Mungkin ia membantu Baekhyun berlatih? Tapi terakhir kudengar ia sedang membuat lagu untuk boyband keluaran YGEntertainment." Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya paham, "Kenapa Lu? Kau ingin berlatih dengannya?"

"Bukan, aku hanya penasaran dengan namja yang ia ceritakan waktu itu" Sehun mengangkat alisnya bingung, "Kau ingat saat sore setelah aku berlatih dengannya?" Sehun terlihat mengingat-ingat, kemudian ia mengangguk

"Saat itu Suho menceritakan seorang namja namun karena pesananku sudah datang ceritanya terpotong" Sehun sepertinya tahu siapa namja tersebut

"Aku sepertinya tahu siapa namja yang kau maksud baby Lu" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penasaran, "Tapi aku tidak akan menceritakannya" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Kenapa?"

"Kau penasaran sekali?"

"Iya aku penasaran Hunnie"

"Kau tidak penasaran dengan aku Lu?"

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya tentangmu Hunnie"

"Kau yakin sekali?"

"Tentu saja, aku kekasihmu. Aku tahu segalanya"

"Siapa pacar pertamaku?" Luhan mengedipkan matanya bingung mendengar pertanyaan Sehun

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu Hunnie"

"Ayo jawab saja Lu" Luhan terlihat berfikir

"Aku..?" Luhan menjawab dengan ragu, karena Sehun bercerita kalau ia menyukai Luhan dari sekitar umur 12tahun. Jadi tidak mungkin kan kalau kurang 12 tahun Sehun sudah mempunyai pacar? Sehun tersenyum

"Kau benar Lu, kau namjachingu ku yang pertama dan terakhir" Pipi Luhan langsung merona

"Tidak usah menggodaku"

"Aku tidak menggodamu Lu, itu fakta"

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku bukan yang terakhir? Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku tiba-tiba mencintai Chanyeol kembali?" Rahang Sehun mengeras mendengar ucapan Luhan

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi Lu, aku tipe kekasih yang posesif asal kau tahu saja" Luhan mencibir mendengar ucapan Sehun

"Kalau aku selama ini hanya bercanda bagaimana?" Wajah Luhan sangat serius memandang Sehun

"Jangan bercanda Lu, kau milikku seutuhnya. Jika ada yang ingin mengambilmu dia harus melawanku dulu. Kau tidak akan bisa pergi dariku baby Lu" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan penuh keyakinan, Luhan memandang Sehun balik

"bua-HAHAHAHHA kau ini serius sekali _sih _Hunnie, aku hanya bercanda _kok _hahaha" Sehun menatap Luhan datar

"Kau membuatku panik seperti akan kehilangan nyawaku Lu" Luhan masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, "Hey berhenti tertawa" Luhan tetap saja tertawa. Sehun tanpa sadar langsung menarik dagu Luhan dan menyatukan kedua belah bibir tersebut. Luhan terbelalak kaget dengan perlakuan Sehun yang terlalu mendadak ini. Tidak ada lumatan, kedua pasang bibir itu hanya menempel. Luhan dan Sehun bertatapan dengan intens, Sehun melepaskan ciuman tersebut namun tidak menjauhkan kepalanya. Deru nafas Luhan dan Sehun bersahutan

"Kau dengan Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bersama selama aku masih ada, okey?" Luhan menatap Sehun dan mengangguk kecil, Luhan benar-benar yakin Sehun akan selalu menjaganya dimanapun

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari H tiba, Sehun dan Luhan bersiap-siap dari siang dari suit&amp;tie sampai gladi resik. Younha sebagai produser Luhan yang sepertinya juga merangkap sebagai manajer Luhan terlihat sangat sibuk. Luhan mendengarkan arahan Younha dengan seksama, sesekali ia menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti

"Jika kau memenangkan nominasi ini, kau akan membacakan speech. Kau sudah mempersiapkannya Lu?" Luhan mengangguk

"Sudah noona, doakan saja agar speech yang sudah aku susun bisa aku bacakan diatas panggung nanti" Younha tersenyum

"Aku akan mendoakanmu. Sekarang kau keatas panggung untuk latihan gladiresik performance" Luhan berjalan menuju panggung dengan Sehun disebelahnya

"Kau ingat dengan semua improvisasi kan Lu?" Luhan mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Sehun

"Iya guruku sayang. Aku mengingat semua amanatmu" Sehun tersenyum sambil mengusak rambut Luhan

"Naiklah keatas panggung, aku akan memperhatikanmu dikursi penonton" Luhan melihat Sehun yang berjalan menjauhinya, ia naik keatas panggung disana sudah ada beberapa aktor,aktris dan penyanyi. Terlihat juga The Crescendo yang sedang sibuk, Luhan mendekatinya

"Annyeonghaseyo" Chanbaeksoo menoleh keasal suara, Baekhyun langsung tersenyum sumringah

"Annyeong Luhan! Sudah cukup lama ya tidak bertemu?" Luhan mengangguk menyetujui

"The Crescendo akan tampil berapa kali Baek?"

"Kita hanya perform sekali Lu, kau sendiri?"

"Sama seperti kalian" Luhan melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan alat musiknya, tiba-tiba seorang namja mendekati The Crescendo. Ia adalah manajer The Crescendo yaitu Taehyung

"Apakah sudah siap? Sekarang giliran kalian yang gladiresik" Chanyeol men'stem' sekali lagi gitarnya kemudian mengangguk. Luhan dan penyanyi lainnya berdiri dibelakang panggung. Baekhyun menyiapkan mic kesayangannya. **This is not the right time to say goodbye. **Setelah Crescendo gladiresik, kemudian bergiliran dengan aktris dan aktor lain sampai tiba giliran Luhan tiba. Luhan duduk dihadapan piano, ia menarik nafas perlahan. Ia memainkan dengan penuh penghayatan

'staccato' batin Luhan mengingat-ingat improvisasi yang telah ia rancang dengan Sehun, 'trinada'

'descrescendo' akhirnya lagu Luhanpun sudah selesai. Sehun yang duduk dibangku penonton bertepuk tangan dengan heboh, Luhan membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Sehun. Luhan tersenyum dengan senang

"Luhan! Luhan!" Luhan yang masih saling 'tatap-menatap-dengan-senyum-lebar' langsung menoleh kearah Younha yang terlihat panik, "Ada eomma dan appamu!" Seketika badan Luhan menegang

Ap-apa?

-tbc-

WAHAHAHA HALOOO MAAFKAN DAKU YANG TIDAK MENEPATI JANJI L Kakak author kemarin persiapan untuk _something_ terus lagi ngejar remedial dan tugas-tugas yang numpuk. Hhhh serius deh dari kapan tau udah mau lanjutin tapi begitulah.. Nanti author mau PKL juga doain yaaa semoga dapet tempat PKL yang baguss ^^

Wah gimana tuh keluarga Luhan tiba-tiba dataang

Clue for next chapter :

"Kalian siapa? Kalian ternyata masih ada dimuka bumi ini?"

Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya buat review, follow dan favnya

Uchiharuno Rozu : hahahaha memang sengaja dibuat begitu^^ tenang saja Luhan sudah melupakan Chanyeol ^^

Byvn88 : iya nanti author mintain yaa hahahah itu tuh diatas banyak chanbaek momen^^

Rury0418 : iyaaa huhu sorry baru bisa update yaaaL iyoiii leeteuk canggih kan tuhhh hahahaha

Guest : iyaa akhirnya udah terbalas^^

Pface94 : hahahaha makasi banyaaak iyaa maaf baru update^^ iyaaa aku usahain seringsering baca Salon Culinaire juga kalo mau :P hehehe

ThehunLuhanieYehet : iya tuh leeteuk bandel hehe horee

Noonalu : sudah update ^^

0312luLuEXOticS : haaaai eonnie Liyya yaah begitulah hasil karya penulis amatiran hahaha iya hunhan sudah bersatu disini^^

Makasii semuaaanya author usahain bakal fastupdate tapi gajanji^^ ohya mungkin mau lanjutin Salon Culinaire dulu ya baru lanjut chap ini ataau sukasuka mood hehehe

Btw di Salon Culinaire author favorite ku revieww loooh oemjeh namanya kalo gasalah SehunnieHunHan aku paling seneng sama ceritacerrita dia dan waktu check email ada review dia aku seneng banget hehehe

Udah deh kebanyakan ngomong nih author^^ babaay see you the next chapter!

Don't be sider please, saranghae yeorobun! 3 3


	8. Chapter 8

Created by : manlylittledeer

Cast : Luhan, Oh Sehoon, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Younha, (cast bisa ngilang bisa nambah yoo sesuai dichapter aja)

Pairing : Official Pair HUNHAN CHANBAEK

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : semua cast milik orangtuanya dan Tuhan gue cuma minjem nama :) ini murni hasil imajinasi gue samasekali engga plagiat :3

Ohiya btw panggiil gue littledeer aja yaa jangan author kayaknya terlalu keren gitu kalo gue dipanggil author hehehe. Dan sorry banget baru update-_- sebenrnya udah selesai ngetik dari kapan tau tapi ga sempet update meleeee miaaaaann

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

_**Happiness is the beginning of sadness**_

.

.

.

"Lu" Luhan menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan kosong, "Kita akan menjelaskan semuanya, kumohon jangan hanya diam seperti ini" Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya menahan sebuah rasa yang begitu membuncah didalam hatinya

"Lalu?" tanya Luhan dengan begitu singkat dan dengan nada yang begitu datar. Eomma Luhan menghela nafas

"Kami mempunyai alasan tersendiri, kuharap kau akan mengerti jika kami menjelaskannya" Luhan hanya terdiam menanggapi perkataan eommanya, "Kami akan menjelaskan dari.." Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, nampak wajah Sehun yang memerah dengan nafas yang tidak teratur. Luhan rasa, Younha noona tidak memberitahukan ruangan ini agar Sehun tak mengganggu namun nyatanya karena rasa khawatir yang begitu dalam Sehun sampai mencari keseluruh ruangan yang ada didalam lantai tersebut

"Maaf, Luhan akan tampil. Ia harus bersiap-siap" Luhan menatap Sehun, "Lu, ayo kembali keruang ganti" Luhan memandang Sehun dan kedua orangtuanya bergantian

"Maaf, aku harus bersiap-siap. Aku akan mendengarkan cerita kalian setelah acara selesai" ucap Luhan tanpa memandang kedua orang tuanya kemudian pergi keluar ruangan tersebut bersama Sehun. Eomma Luhan terisak kecil

"Ini kesalahpahaman yang fatal yeobo" Eomma Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sedih mengingat tingkah laku Luhan barusan, "Kita terlalu jahat kepadanya" Appa Luhan merangkul Eomma Luhan dengan erat

"Kita akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti, tenang saja"

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan cepat didepan Sehun, saat ini ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Ia tidak ingin bertemu atau berdekatan dengan siapapun. Sehun yang mengerti akan perasaan Luhan hanya mengikuti Luhan dari belakang, Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Ia tidak akan membiarkan kedua orang tua Luhan membuat Luhan bersedih terus!

"Luhan ka—" Luhan terus berjalan melewati Younha tanpa peduli apapun, Younha yang melihat tingkah Luhan langsung mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Sehun memandang Younha malas

"Sudah kubilang, ini akan menjadi bencana bukan?" Sehun langsung meninggalkan Younha, mengejar Luhan. Sedangkan Younha yang tidak tahu apa-apa berdiri kebingungan, apa salah dirinya?

Sehun yang melihat Luhan berjalan terus tanpa arah, semakin menjauhi kamar ganti langsung menahan pergelangan tangan Luhan

"Lu, masih punya jadwal" Terlihat bahu Luhan naik turun, semakin lama menjadi bergetar "Lu.." Luhan langsung membalikkan badannya, ia memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Sehun yang mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba Luhan tersebut hanya tersenyum teduh, ia mengelus punggung Luhan berusaha menenangkan emosi Luhan yang tidak stabil

"Lu" panggil Sehun, Luhan masih terisak tak mempedulikan panggilan Sehun, "Luhan cantik" Luhan yang mendengar panggilan tersebut langsung menatap Sehun dengan bibir yang di 'pout'kan

"Aku tidak cantik Hunnie!" Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Luhan

"Arra, arra. Sekarang kekamar ganti, perbaiki wajahmu dan tampil. Setelah kau tampil, kau boleh langsung pulang atau bertemu dengan orang tuamu Lu" Mata Luhan langsung berkaca-kaca mendengar kata 'orang tua' yang terlontar dari mulut Sehun

"Mereka.." Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar, "Terasa asing Hun" Sehun menatap manik mata Luhan dalam

"Saat ini jangan pikirkan mereka Lu, pikirkan para fansmu. Setelah itu kau boleh memikirkan bahkan berbicara dengan orang tuamu" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya lesu

"Terimakasih Hunnie, kalau tidak ada kau mungkin aku sudah tidak bisa berfikir untuk tampil dan memilih untuk mengundurkan diri" Sehun menggerakkan jari telunjuknya kekanan dan kekiri sambil menggeleng

"Itu tidak akan terjadi," Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat, "Karena aku akan selalu bersamamu Lu"

.

.

.

Setelah bersiap-siap dan berlatih, Luhan akhirnya sudah siap untuk tampil. Luhan sudah bisa menata kembali perasaannya, Sehun tersenyum bangga melihat Luhan

"Sebentar lagi Baidu Awards akan dimulai, lebih baik kau duduk di tempat duduk yang telah ditentukan Lu" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti

"Apakah.." Luhan mendekati telinga Sehun, "Apakah eomma dan appaku masih ada?" Sehun terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Luhan namun Sehun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum

"Tenang saja, eomma dan appamu masih diruangan tadi" Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan, "Sekarang fokus dulu dengan penampilanmu nanti, okey Lu?" Luhan mengangguk patuh

"Baiklah, aku akan masuk kedalam studio dulu" Sehun mengantar Luhan masuk kedalam studio dan duduk dibangku penonton.

/skip time/

Akhirnya Baidu Awards pun dimulai, diawali dengan kata sambutan dari para MC kemudian dilanjutkan dengan penampilan-penampilan guest star dan pengumuman pemenang dari setiap nominasi secara bergilir. Luhan menoleh kesamping kirinya, terdapat anggota BTS yang asik bercanda ria. Luhan yang melihat tingkah laku mereka tanpa sadar ikut tertawa

"Ah, Luhan sunbae! Annyeonghaseyo, senang bertemu denganmu" sapa Rapmonster yang memang berada paling dekat dengan Luhan, Luhan mengangguk

"Ne, aku juga senang bertemu dengan kalian. Kalian sepertinya ceria sekali" Rapmonster terkekeh kecil

"Kami memang terbiasa bercanda sunbae, kami tidak ingin terlalu serius" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya masih dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya

"Baguslah seperti itu, sehingga kalian tidak tertekan" Luhan melirik piala yang ada ditangan Taehyung, "Selamat ya atas penghargaan yang kalian raih" Rapmonster tersenyum lebar

"Ne, kamsahamnida sunbae. Woah ternyata sekarang giliran The Crescendo yang tampil" ujar Rapmonster membuat Luhan menoleh seutuhnya kedepan panggung. Terlihat The Crescendo bersiap ditempatnya

**I doubt it**

**Is it just lying or truth**

**But I won't to leave you**

**I really believe in you **

**You wouldn't do that, right? **

**Yes, I'm right**

**Because this is not the right time to say goodbye**

**(...)**

Akhir penampilan disambut dengan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah terlebih dengan teriakan para fangirl yang begitu membahana. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan lebar, ia begitu senang dengan atmosfir seperti ini. Dimana ia bisa melihat secara langsung para fans yang mendukung The Crescendo, dibandingkan melalui dunia maya yang bahkan ia tidak tahu dimana keberadaan fans tersebut. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berdiri berdampingan

"Annyeonghaseyoo yeorobuun!" teriak Baekhyun yang membuat teriakan para fangirl semakin membahana, "Terimakasih sudah datang ke acara Baidu Awards ini dan sudah menonton penampilan kami!"

"Kami senang bertemu dengan kalian semua! Kalian para fans merupakan nafas kami, tanpa kalian kami bukan apa-apa" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan pose favoritnya, V sign. Setelah berbasa-basi, The Crescendo langsung kebelakang panggung. Terlihat Luhan yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk tampil

"Eoh Luhan! Kita bertemu lagi" ujar Baekhyun senang, "Setelah ini kau tampil?" Luhan mengangguk mantap

"Penampilan kalian sangat luar biasa tadi" Luhan menatap Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bergantian,"Aku jadi minder tampil setelah kalian" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya

"Aish kau itu sunbae kami Lu, tentu penampilanmu lebih menarik" Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujian Baekhyun

"Lu, sekarang giliranmu tampil" Luhan menoleh dan mengangguk kepada staf yang mengingatkannya tadi. Ia menarik nafas dalam kemudian dengan mantap berjalan keatas panggung, teriakan para fans langsung membahana. Luhan tersenyum kecil kemudian duduk dihadapan grand piano yang ada di atas panggung tersebut. Dengan perlahan Luhan menaruh jari lentiknya diatas tuts piano, beberapa lama terdiam tidak mulai bermain membuat para penonton dan fans menatap Luhan penasaran.

Sehun dan Younha yang melihat tingkah laku Luhan sangat cemas, jangan sampai Luhan tidak mau bermain karena pikirannya yang sedang kalut. Pikiran Luhan terbelah dua, ia masih memikirkan orang tuanya namun ia sadar ia harus profesional dan tetap bermain piano. Luhan mulai menekan tuts piano tersebut dan melakukan seluruh improvisasi dengan benar. Setelah permainan pianonya selesai, Luhan bangkit berdiri dan mengambil mike yang disediakan

"Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun! Aku senang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk tampil dan bermain piano dihadapan kalian semua dalam acara bergengsi ini. Aku harap penampilanku tidak mengecewakan kalian semua. Saranghaeyo!" Luhan mengucapkan 'saranghaeyo' dengan lantang dan 'senyum' lebar diwajahnya. Luhan turun dari panggung, Sehun melebarkan tangannya kemudian memeluk Luhan dengan erat

"Wah aku bangga sekali dengan kekasihku ini" Luhan tersenyum pahit didalam pelukan Sehun, "Nah sekarang duduk kembali ditempatmu, aku yakin pasti kau yang memenangkan nominasi Best Male Artist of The Year"

"Aku harap begitu Hun"Luhan memeluk erat Sehun kemudian berjalan kearah tempat duduknya

"Ya kali ini kita akan membaca siapa saja yang masuk nominasi Best Male Artist of The Year dan siapa yang memenangkan nominasi ini" ucap Hyori selaku MC

"Benar sekali noona, yang masuk dalam nominasi tersebut adalah Byun Baekhyun-ssi dari The Crescendo, Luhan-ssi dengan lagu andalannya Depends on You dan Seungri Big Bang. Hem menurut noona siapa yang memenangkan nominasi ini?" tanya Taehyung, Hyori tersenyum. Ia membuka sepucuk surat yang berisi nama pemenang

"Pemenangnya adalah..." Hyori terdiam sejenak, "Selamat kepada Byun Baekhyun dengan jumlah point 9800! Dimohon Byun Baekhyun-ssi naik keatas panggung" Baekhyun naik keatas panggung dengan senyum lebar penuh kebahagiaan. Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun tersenyum senang, ia tidak merasa sedih. Rasa kecewa mungkin ada sedikit tapi Luhan merasa Baekhyun memang pantas menerima nya

.

.

.

-Sehun's side-

"...Byun Baekhyun!" Sehun menatap Hyorin dan Taehyung dengan pandangan tidak percaya, Luhan kalah begitu maksud kalian? Sehun menatap Luhan yang tersenyum disana, ia menghela nafasnya. Ya setidaknya Luhan tidak murung. Sehun teringat dengan orang tua Luhan, ia ingin berbicara dan bertanya apa maksud mereka saat itu menelantarkan anaknya sendiri dirumah yang bahkan Luhan sendiri tidak tahu.

Sehun berjalan perlahan kearah ruangan dimana kedua orang tua Luhan berada, ia memutar knop pintu tersebut. Sehun menatap tak percaya,ia menggeleng. Kedua orang tua Luhan sudah pergi meninggalkan sepucuk surat diatas meja, Sehun mengambil surat tersebut. Ia membacanya dengan perlahan

"Brengsek!" Sehun baru saja ingin keluar saat tiba-tiba dihadang oleh Luhan

"Huni?" Luhan melongok kedalam ruangan, "Dimana orang tuaku? Mereka pergi begitu saja?" Sehun menatap Luhan intens

"Mereka yang barusan memang orang tuamu Lu," Sehun memegang bahu Luhan, "Tapi bukan orang tua kandungmu" Luhan langsung menegang mendengar ucapan Sehun

"Ap-apa maksudmu Huni? Aku masih ingat dengan jelas, mereka itu orang tua kandungku! Yang meninggalkan aku dulu" Mata Luhan sudah mulai berkaca-kaca, Sehun menyerahkan surat yang tadi sudah ia baca

"Kau bisa membaca ini Lu" Luhan mengambil surat itu, kemudian membacanya. Tetes demi tetes air mata jatuh di pipi Luhan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya

"La-lalu aku ini anak siapa Hunnie?" Luhan meremas surat itu dengan penuh rasa kecewa, Sehun memeluk Luhan

"Lu, kau mau mengikuti kompetisi tersebut?" Luhan terdiam sejenak

"Tentu Hunnie, aku harus mengetahui siapa kedua orang tuaku yang sebenarnya"

.

.

.

-tbc-

BAHAHAHAHAHAHA maaaaaf sekaliiii sangat telat yaaa updatenya-_- malah bikin ff baru si 'SO Park or Byun?' hhehehe mian mian

Ini udah mulai kekonflik nya nihhh makasi buat yang udah review maaf gabisa disebutin soalnnya lagi buru-buru hehehehe makasiii

Buat sider, ehm yasudaaah biarkan mereka berkembang hhehehe baaaayy see you next chapt!


End file.
